Creation Reborn
by shinji the good sharer
Summary: How does one cope with learning that they have a past they never knew? How does one learn to live up to their old selves? How does one piece together a life from broken shards? Watch Harry relearn to use his powers and discover not just who he was but who he really is!
1. Prologue

Brought to you by Shinji's Good Sharing Inc:

"It's hard enough to remember my opinions, without remembering my reasons for them!" – Friedrich Neitzsche

Creation Reborn – Book 1: Reincarnation

Harry Potter/Multi

By Shinji the Good Sharer

shinjithegoodsharer

Disclaimer: I don't own most of the things in this series. All I own is this story itself. All flames will be ignored. Constructive criticism depends entirely on the criticism being "constructive."

Prologue

Seeds of Creation

Harry Potter was not an overly happy boy. He was smaller than normal due to how little his relatives fed him. Being an orphan and used as an unwanted slave by his muggle, a term for non-magical, relatives mean he had nothing. It was largely due to them taking every chance they had to take something away from him or blame him for their own misfortune and wrongdoing. They weren't nice people for anyone to live with.

It had been only a month prior that Harry was told magic existed. He learned that his mother wasn't a whore and his father wasn't a drunken lay about like his relatives told him and everyone else for years. They hadn't died in a car crash either, but were murdered in front of him when he was an infant. Their killer, The Dark Lord Voldemort, was supposedly dead having been killed when he tried to murder Harry with a curse leaving a lightning bolt shaped scar on the right side of his forehead. Some people claimed he was still alive but weakened. Harry found it suspicious that they would tell him about that but they said almost nothing about his parents. Instead they were usually evasive and tried to steer the conversation back to Voldemort. In his experience that meant that they were hiding something and wanted him to do something about a problem they were having.

The magical society known as the "Wizarding World" had sent his first "acceptance letter" for their preparatory school of magic named Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to Harry. Unfortunately it was addressed to "Cupboard Under the Stairs" which meant they knew flat out how he had been treated but did nothing about it. That was a serious strike against them in his mind. None of them actually cared about him anymore than the Dursleys did. All of them willfully allowed the Dursleys to treat him as a slave and did nothing about it.

Upon arriving at the castle of Hogwarts, Harry was sorted into a dormitory known as Gryffindor. Supposedly it housed the courageous and bold students but those around him just seemed to be stupid and attention seeking particularly the redheaded boy next to him named Ronald Weasley. Three other houses were in the castle known as Hufflepuff where the loyal and hardworking were housed, Ravenclaw of the understanding and intelligent, and Slytherin of the cunning and ambitious. Originally the magical sorting hat had wanted to put Harry in Slytherin but he asked it not to. When it began to pressure him something had changed and he felt something inside him affecting the hat to make it place him in another house. It had happened before whenever he really wanted something to happen it always did. The man who came to get Harry from his relatives, Rubeus Hagrid, had called it accidental magic and said it would stop happening as he got older.

Despite that assurance something inside told him that it was more than that. Since as far back as he could remember he had been able to do many things when he set his mind to it. Growing his hair back after his aunt mutilated it trying to cut his hair herself despite it not needing to be cut, transporting himself instantly to the school roof when he had wanted to get away from his cousin's gang of bullies, talking to snakes and even making glass vanish then reappear to trap his cousin in a python enclosure were things he had done but as he grew the reactions were getting stronger and more frequent instead of weakening and lessening.

"Over here." a voice whispered causing him to look down the hall to his left. The group was on the seventh floor where they were following a redheaded ginger boy who was a Gryffindor prefect. "Here… We're over here."

"Did any of you…" Harry began to ask before noticing that none of them were moving. All of the people and things around him were absolutely still. One of the Ravenclaw first year students was frozen in mid air across the way from where she had jumped up to wave at her twin Gryffindor sister. Formerly moving paintings were perfectly still and even a toad dropped by one boy he had been informed of named Neville Longbottom hung in the air motionlessly.

From behind him the voice came again. "Over here… We're over here, Harry." it said.

A portion of the wall glowed and changed into a heavy oak door. There was something that told him to follow the voice. It was something deep, a need he had always felt but never noticed until that point as something within him began to sing. He made his way up the hall and cautiously pushed on the door causing it to swing open slowly. Behind him, the door vanished leaving him in a large room not unlike what one would see in one of the American Indiana Jones temple movies his cousin Dudley had been infatuated with years prior.

In the center of the room was a pedestal. Above that pedestal were seven gems which were slowly floating in a circle. Cautiously, he entered the room and made his way to the center podium. It was brightly lit and the gems seemed to pulse with light in time with the beating of Harry's heart. He looked at the gems for a few moments and tilted his head slightly as he examined them.

He stared at the gems with a great deal of curiosity and jumped when they flashed. They flashed again and suddenly turned into tiny specks of light before the red one shot strait at him and impacted his stomach. It glowed brightly and slowly sank into his body causing an indescribable amount of pain. Every cell in Harry's body began to feel like it was exploding with power as the pain receded and his body flared with red light.

As soon as that gem had been absorbed, the blue gem shot strait at him and impacted his forehead. Shooting pains surged behind his eyes as he felt a colossal migraine began to throb. That gem was also absorbed into him followed by the green gem which sank into his right hand, the yellow one that sank into his left, its orange brother which melted into his right leg and a purple amethyst that faded into his left leg. Once the white opal gem had entered his throat, Harry collapsed on the ground with pain surging through his entire body.

Flashes of light grew more intense and rapid causing his body to pulsate with light. Arcs of lightning ran over his skin while the world seemed to distort around his form. Every gasp of air was a struggle and a sudden searing heat filled his very being as the light flared from within him and saturated the entire room with blinding white energy and light. It was so bright that Harry could see it through his eyes and skeleton whether he wanted to or not. Soon it began to die down and Harry panted heavily. His first inclination that something was wrong was the bright sunlight that was shining down from a clear afternoon sky.

End Prologue

Translations:

Author's Notes:

I hope you all enjoyed this prologue. I'll be loading the first chapter up with it. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1 Genesis

Brought to you by Shinji's Good Sharing Inc:

"It's hard enough to remember my opinions, without remembering my reasons for them!" – Friedrich Neitzsche

Creation Reborn – Book 1: Reincarnation

Harry Potter/Multi

By Shinji the Good Sharer

shinjithegoodsharer

Disclaimer: I don't own most of the things in this series. All I own is this story itself. All flames will be ignored. Constructive criticism depends entirely on the criticism being "constructive."

Chapter 1

Genesis

Birds twittered and sang as Harry squinted through the receding pain. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the light and he opened them to find out that he was outside. More strange was that he was under the sun when it had been night seconds prior. Slowly sitting up he put his hand to his head and realized something. He could see more clearly than he ever had before and his round lens bearing glasses were gone.

The sight of his hand being made seemingly out of solid gold also surprised him. He could see beyond the blue sky and beyond planets into the darkness of space for a distance he couldn't tell with perfect clarity. Flows of energy and clouds of tiny things he vaguely remembered his elementary teacher calling atoms were all around him. Harry could even see the infinitesimal strings of energy that those atoms were made of as clear as if they were his hand in front of his face.

By his feet there was a large lake of calm water. He crawled to it and flinched at what he saw before him. His eyes were made of blinding novae of swirling white energy instead of normal human eyes while his skin was made of some metal that looked like polished gold sculpted into a flawless sculpture of an unnaturally beautiful boy. The lightning bolt shaped scar that had plagued him his entire life was gone while his normal black hair had turned into a black mass of space with galaxies, planets, stars and all manner of celestial bodies moving shifting through it as he looked at the now spiked hair that seemed to be both messy and still symmetrical at the same time.

His pants were made of some white substance that clung to his body and he had on a white and gold cuirass under an open white leather duster that reached to his ankles. The coat had no sleeves and left his unnaturally defined, muscular arms bare while twin forearm bracers seemingly made out of expanses of space like Harry's hair rested on his forearms from his wrists to his elbows. From his back came two pairs of wings covered in feathers that seemed to be made of the same substance as his skin. Both outer wings formed a wingspan at least twenty feet wide while the smaller vestigial wings between them were only four feet in total and likely only meant for steering in flight.

Slowly getting to his feet Harry staggered slightly and leaned against the side of a large tree as his white leather boots brushed the dirt but somehow remained immaculate. His eyes scanned his surroundings and stopped on a red apple that was just a few inches from his face. He cautiously lifted his hand towards it to pluck the fruit. "Don't eat that." a voice said causing Harry to jump in shock while whipping around to look at where it had come from.

In what Harry could only describe as an idyllic field, sat an old man who was sipping from a very fine looking tea set. He was wearing robes of golden silk and had a cane in one hand as he sat at a small dinette set. Tottering over, Harry allowed himself to weakly sink into a chair that the old man motioned to. One didn't often find themselves suddenly in a field where an old man was having tea when the last thing they remembered was indescribable pain. Sadly, this wasn't the strangest thing Harry had ever experienced.

The old man smiled kindly and poured Harry a cup of tea while settling back. "I've been waiting to meet you for some time, Harry." he commented gently.

"Oh… err… Sorry for being late?" Harry asked sounding unsure.

Soft laughter came from the old man, who shook his head. "Nonsense. You're right on time. I've merely been looking forward to seeing you again. It's been a great many eons since we've spoken." admitted the strange man.

"E… ons? But I've just last month turned eleven. How could it have been eons since we spoke?" a highly out of sorts wizard questioned.

Sighing, the old man looked at Harry with a somber stare before he spoke. "Perhaps I should introduce myself. I am the One-Above-All but you may know me best as the entity you know of as god. I am the source from which all the omniverse came to be." offered the deity earning a strange stare from the boy.

The information caused Harry's brown to furrow in thought. He slowly rolled his mind over in an attempt to figure out what the old man was talking about. "You mean the universe… right?" prompted the boy.

"No. The universe is one piece of a multiverse and the multiverse is one piece of the omniverse which encompasses all of creation." said ultimate consciousness. "Billions of eons ago I created you to make the cosmos for me. I neglected you and you broke yourself into seven gems and one large crystal to make yourself dormant to escape the loneliness I left you to. When that universe was destroyed it created the omniverse."

Still confused, Harry thought for a long time until he managed to order his thoughts enough to form words. "But… why can't I remember?" the teen wondered.

"Your memories are in your Ego Gem. Your memories will come back but it will not happen at once." the Supreme Being explained apologetically. "Harry, I have seen what has become of you and how you have faced the trials that were forced upon you by a blind old man. Despite your being separated from your gems they kept you alive through the killing curse and you I have seen you use your powers. That is what you were doing not what the man you know as Hagrid calls accidental magic. I'm proud of you, Harry. Never forget that."

Looking at his hands, Harry felt his heart sink as he tried to suppress the emptiness he was feeling. "Why? Why me?" he whispered. "What do I do now? I just want to be Harry."

Saddened, the man got up from his chair and settled down in front of the boy on his knees. "You are, Harry. No matter what happens you are Harry Potter. Nobody, not even I, can take that from you. Be who you've always been." he explained with a soft smile. "I will not ask any more of you, Harry. You have most of your powers back. What you do with them is up to you. All I want you to do is what you feel is right. For so long you've been denied happiness, I don't want you to suffer anymore. The omniverse is up and running, your role as the cosmic entity of creation and existence is taken care of just by you existing, and you don't need to do anything you don't want to." assured the Supreme Being. "Tell me, what's the one thing you want more than anything else, Harry?"

Confusion formed on Harry's face as he tried to understand what the man was saying. He struggled to think as emotions he had bottled up for years, dreams and wishes he had never dared hope for flooded his mind. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he felt the most painful sensation he'd ever experienced, an emotion greater than he'd ever allowed himself to feel which had to have been accumulated over billions upon billions of years. "I don't… I don't want… to be alone… anymore." whispered the hollow feeling boy as his loneliness overwhelmed his senses. It was all he could do to keep from breaking down completely while the ultimate force stroked his hair.

"Then you won't be, Harry. Your gems are a part of you and you've reabsorbed them into your being. They are once again with you and they'll help you accomplish anything you want to. It will take time to master them completely but until then just concentrate on what you want and they'll make it happen. Alright?" the deity comforted causing the boy to nod quietly as the entity retook his seat. "Now, I know about the Dursleys. Everything that happened to you is because of Albus Dumbledore, his Order of the Phoenix, the British Ministry of Magic, Tom Riddle and his minions known as Death Eaters. When you wake up, trust your powers. They are sentient and they will speak to you. I've also put together a care package of things that will help you. Nobody will be able to open the box but you and the room you will wake up in is a room that only you or those you give permission to will be able to enter."

Carefully making sure to memorize the instructions, Harry forced his emotions back under control. He looked at the old man and smiled weakly. "Thank you." he said.

"It's the least I can do, Harry." the Supreme Being stated. "And Harry? If you need anything, or just want to talk, don't be afraid to call for me or any of your siblings. Okay?" When the boy nodded the man leaned back in his chair. "Good. Now before you go I'm going to teach you a few tricks to help you protect yourself. They won't be anything really big or fancy but they'll help you start out. Your first area of study is the Mind Gem which gives you virtually infinite psychic potential, the power to increase or decrease the intelligence of any form of life, and the power to grant or take sentience to anything you choose. What I'm going to teach you on are the essential basics of telepathy and telekinesis." As his maker, or as the One-Above-All insisted he be called "father," began to explain Harry found it interesting how he felt his mind speeding up gradually as he listened.

During the five days and nights Harry spent with his father, the supreme entity explained many things to him. He explained about their family, who and what Harry really was, the nature of Harry's true form as the embodiment of the omniverse itself, and about his powers. His gems gave him infinite and absolute power over space, mind, soul, reality, time, power and ego. Together they granted Harry the power of omnipotence, omnipresence, omniversal existence and omniscience. However his father's power exceeded his own and until Harry mastered all of his gems in their entirety in addition to locating and absorbing his crystal he would not be whole.

There were three essential entities to all things. First was his father who embodied the supreme forces of origin and destination which meant that if he ever ceased to exist then there would be no beginning and no end thus nothing would have ever been made or have had a destination to go to. In second place was Harry who embodied the concepts of creation and existence meaning that if he was ever unmade then nothing could have ever been created and nothing could have existed. Third of the three was the Living Tribunal who embodied causality and judgment thus without him nothing could be decided and there could be no cause or effect. All three were known as the supreme entities bearing the same powers and if any one of them ceased to be then so would all that were excluding each other.

Because of this danger they were immortal and completely indestructible as a safeguard against the loss of the omniverse. Harry's powers sustained him with immortality and self-sustenance. He didn't need food to eat, water to drink, air to breathe or sleep to rest. If he wanted to indulge in those things he could but anything he ingested would simply cease to exist and he didn't gain anything from any of those activities. They were essentially just useless to him.

Both Harry and the Living Tribunal served their father directly and autonomously with no authority over each other. Though Harry was older and more powerful his authority was considered equal to that of his younger brother. Below them were their younger brothers and sisters who took the roles of the embodiments of Death, Oblivion, Infinity, Eternity, Order, Chaos, Love, Hate and an infinite number of other concepts. Unlike the three of them, the smaller cosmic entities had numerous copies of themselves with one in each universe of the omniverse while the three of them were each completely unique unto themselves.

While he didn't have control over his ability of omniscience, his Ego Gem could answer any query he thought of. It also slowly leaked knowledge into his mine about things he thought of. Some of his memories began to come back to him as well starting with the whole of his time as a mortal allowing him to remember every instant of his life in the guise of a human. His Mind Gem naturally increased his intelligence exponentially resulting in the discovery that the more he thought the faster and more complex his thoughts became on an involuntary basis which it would continue to do so until he learned to control the effect.

Though he had the potential to become completely unassailable and immutable Harry was far from such a state as he was. Worse was that even with his growing intelligence and learning curve he still would take approximately twenty-one years to fully relearn and master his powers. Not being able to die was one thing, he had never been able to die but that didn't stop him from being harmed. There were worse things than dying.

Of his powers, Harry's father explained that telepathy was the ability to sense, create, manipulate or absorb psionic energy in one's self or others. This allowed one to read or control the minds of others through concentration. He taught Harry to read minds and communicate telepathically first. It was followed by psionic shield which allowed Harry to protect his mind from intrusion or attack by blocking off psionic energy from entering, leaving or being manipulated in his mind by other telepaths. Psionic blast was the opposite and allowed him to release pulses, bursts and waves of psionic energy to lash out at the shields or minds of others which allowed him to cause pain, render someone unconscious, put them into a coma or even kill other forms of life just by thinking. Sentient beings were not the only possible targets either as animals, plants and even bacteria produced psionic energy that could be used.

Telekinesis was explained as the ability to create, manipulate or absorb kinetic energy. It was the energy of motion, friction and force. His first lesson was on manipulating objects with telekinesis from moving them to levitating them by making the kinetic energy manipulate in different ways greater than the forces already imposed upon them. He discovered that he could "feel" an object he was manipulating similar to how he could feel something with his hand. Exercises for that night ranged from turning an atom around in a circle to moving entire galaxies they could see in the distance from the surface of the planet from one end of the horizon to the other. The Supreme Being had enjoyed a good laugh when Harry repositioned the stars to form a smiley face in the sky.

Flight was something Harry also learned rather quickly. By increasing the kinetic energy in his body directed up to a greater force than that of gravity he could levitate objects. The same principle was applied to his body. His body could endure for speeds of up to just under mach one before he started to lose consciousness. He could exceed those speeds but his father explained that he would need to master telekinetic force fields before he could fly at supersonic speeds and he wouldn't be able to exceed the speed of light in the dimension humans reside in due to the laws of physics within it.

His final lesson from his father was on enhancing his physical traits. To do so he had to charge his body with kinetic energy. Through the amount of enhanced kinetic energy within his body all of his physical attributes were greatly increased such as strength, endurance, stamina, durability, speed, agility, dexterity and reflexes were enhanced to superhuman levels. He could lift in excess of one hundred tons through the use of the ability but his durability couldn't surpass high velocity wind vacuums cutting his skin so he was still stuck at subsonic speeds even while running with his enhanced attributes. Telekinetic force fields were his only hope for supersonic speeds with telekinesis as things were. Blunt force trauma wouldn't have much effect on his body though.

On the sixth day Harry's eyes opened to find himself lying on his back in a comfortable waterbed large enough to fit four adult humans side by side without having them touch each other. It was a room that was done up in an earthy colored marble. "Good morning." a cultured voice greeted causing Harry to bolt up in the bed and charge his body with kinetic energy on reflex. Light filled the room as glass walls that had been darkly tinted turned clear and began to display all kinds of information in computer windows from the stock markets his uncle had read in the papers before beating Harry when he lost money due to bad investment choices or the weather. "It's six AM on the morning of September 2, 1991 and the weather in Scotland is seventy-one degrees with scattered clouds. The monthly deposit has been made into your trust fund account and your schedule of classes has been arranged."

Turning his head from the view of the castle, lake and village beyond Harry looked around his room in confusion. "Who are you? And how can you work here? I was told that technology doesn't work in magical areas." commented the boy.

"Wizards and witches do not have power lines or power grids so there are no places to plug things in. Batteries can also not be obtained in wizarding society so when batteries die out the magical people largely assume that the device is broken rather than out of power. My design is far more advanced than normal human technology. I am equipped with holographic, communications, artificial intelligence and various other technologies. In my design are ion absorption nodes which take the ambient energy of the atmosphere and turn it into power for me to work." explained the machine. "My design is called "Just A Rather Very Intelligent System." You may call me JARVIS for short."

Still somewhat disoriented Harry looked around his bedroom. "What trust fund were you talking about?" the entity wondered.

"I believe a bank statement is in the box on the night table beside your bed. The sunglasses beside it are called Heads-Up Display or HUD Sunglasses. They will connect you to my systems from anywhere in the world that you are." Jarvis confided.

On the nightstand was something he assumed to be the care package his father had constructed for him. He found a letter on top of an ornate black box resting atop a table near the door beside a thick portfolio. It was addressed "To my son" prompting him to open the letter and begin to read.

:: Dear Harry,

It is currently Monday, September 2, 1991 when you are reading this which is the morning after you regained full fusion with your powers. This dorm room is yours as are several other properties around the world that I have prepared for you. I have also set up a trust fund that will keep you very well off while also doing a lot of good for the rest of the world. Details are inside the box and your account manager will take care of things like bills so you can get used to managing your money before you decide if you want to start working on it yourself.

I've included a few items I think will do you some good. One of these things is a computer while the other is a slightly larger and more advanced version of the computer. Both look like large pieces of crystal but are extremely useful. The smaller computer is more compact and easier to carry in public while the larger one is better for things like reading, using for lessons on your powers or observing media like music and movies.

Various identity papers have also been included in your paperwork. These are mostly things for if you want to escape being noticed by the public but good to have in any event just in case. Your original name was Nemesis, in recent years you have known yourself as Harry James Potter. I've chosen the name Genesis Ambroise Chevalier to be your true name. It means Immortal Knight of Creation but what name you go by is up to you.

What you do is up to you, Harry. You've missed out on so much and I regret that I never gave you the support you needed. In your master bedroom you will find a backpack with everything you will need for a backpacking trip around the world. A pair of suitcases with five million French Euros total is on your bed to start you out with. It's for you to get anything you need or want while you are preparing to strike out on your own. Clothes might be a good place to start and Jarvis can arrange a fitting for better clothing any time you need it_._

_As an immortal cosmic entity you will not need food to eat, water to drink, air to breathe or sleep to rest but you can do these things as well if you so choose. None of these things will benefit you in any way and food or water you ingest will simply cease to exist within your body though. Your powers will sustain you instead. This will help you if you choose to spend your time training._

_The portfolio beside the box is information on the various Death Eaters, Order of the Phoenix members, British Ministry of Magic employees and their crimes both before and after their trials. It also has lists of their supporters and sympathizers in addition to pictures, videos, recording, stored memories and the locations to various evidence caches of these crimes. Reports on your childhood and the different offenses done to you are also included within it. I suggest that you keep these files as leverage against anyone who causes you any real problems rather than reporting the situation to the International Confederation of Wizards. I've already sent reports to on these things as well as the illegal monitoring charms and magically binding contracts made by Dumbledore that your powers overloaded last night to their headquarters in Austria. Your computer can take you at any time as can your gems if you need to leave and a delegation from the International Confederation of Wizards will arrive by the end of the day to take your statement of what happened to you._

Always remember that your family is proud of you,

Elohim Yahweh

The One-Above-All ::

Harry was actually rather surprised as he turned from the letter to look at his care package. It a large black box covered with ornate golden runes around the seam. On the top was a strange golden symbol that was a large "A" fused into an omega symbol. Three commas were fused to circle each other inside the omega symbol while a hexagon enclosed the entire thing. He was more than a little curious as he examined the runes on the seam and began to read. "Protection… divinity… existence… cosmic power… space… mind… soul… reality… time… power… That would mean… To protect creation." the newly reborn entity read off. An odd sense of comfort came from that.

He put that out of his mind and looked at the things still inside is care package. First, a checkbook wallet bearing the same seal as the logo on the box it came in. There were several check booklets inside it along with an ATM card, a credit card, passport, and an identification card that named him Genesis Ambroise Chevalier. Much to his interest he had a copy of each with his birth name instead. A silver magical business card holder that bore "his" insignia on the top in gold was also present and enchanted to magically produce infinite business cards when opened according to the note attached to it. Last inside was a magical fountain pen engraved with both of his names and bearing the emblem from the box behind them.

Underneath it was a file folder which had a lot of paperwork inside. Harry was the most surprised by the bank statement. To be honest it was shocking to know how much money his new… old… well his "father" anyway, had afforded him. It probably had another reason behind it but he didn't think too long of that as he read through the statement again.

∷ Union Bank of the World  
Statement for Genesis Ambroise Chevalier  
Account Manager: Sefa Krause  
Current Date: September 2, 1991  
Current Time: 6:05:40 AM  
V.I.P. Vault 01  
Liquid Assets: 2,207,000,000,000.00 USD  
Gold: 358,761,934,112.00 USD  
Assorted Gems: 1,191,573,952.89 USD

Total:  
In USD: 2,566,953,508,064.89  
In Euro: 1,926,164,730,261  
In Pounds: 1,686,231,449,518  
In Yen: 239,192,835,007,099  
In Wizarding Currency:  
- Gold Galleons: 254,910,973,988  
- Silver Sickles: 9  
- Bronze Knuts: 19

Cumulative Interest: 4.9  
Annual Compounding Term: 12 times annually

Total Cumulative Annual Interest:  
In USD: 128,644,351,855.75  
In Euro: 96,530,853,603  
In Pounds: 84,506,459,202  
In Yen: 11,987,286,536,882  
In Wizarding Currency:  
- Gold Galleons: 12,775,010,114  
- Silver Sickles: 13  
- Bronze Knuts: 3

Estimated Value of Assorted deeds, patents and stocks:  
In USD: 510,270,981,419.95  
In Euro: 380,413,148,909  
In Pounds: 342,472,939,824  
In Yen: 47,224,017,901,213  
In Wizarding Currency:  
- Gold Galleons: 50,672,391,402  
- Silver Sickles: 3  
- Bronze Knuts: 1 ∷

Under the statement was a full read out of his transactions and his limitations. At the beginning of each month the interest was deposited into a trust fund account. Any bills or taxes he owed were paid from that which equaled out to nothing due to how much was donated to charities each month despite whatever properties and investments he had. He couldn't touch the main bulk of his money and anything he didn't spend from his trust fund at the end of the month was divided up amongst several different preset charities for the less fortunate. This meant that pretty much at any given time he had 1,064,574,176 Gold Galleons, three Silver Sickles and twenty-six Bronze Knuts that he could spend.

Though he was surprised at the amount of money, he got over it quickly. Money didn't matter to him much. He was just happy that he had enough to get by without needing to be burden on anyone and judging from the changing time, it was enchanted to be self updating. Several properties were his including a luxury penthouse in London. A few other properties were his including what was listed as "Chevalier Manor." Even stranger was the list of what appeared to be several large estates, three additional penthouses, a number of businesses, over half a dozen houses and apparently one private island which evidently was under some sort of magical ward to keep anyone but him from finding it without his permission.

Beneath the folder, Harry found a smaller box which he opened. It was smaller and thinner than the care package but large enough to hold two crystal things. One was a small rectangular prism about three inches long, one inch thick and one inch wide. The other seemed to be made of the same substance but was ten inches in tall, six inches wide and eighteen millimeters thick and opened like a book. From the soft felt lining of the box's interior, he pulled the strange crystal prism and sighed as he sat alone in the room. "What are you for?" he asked himself only to flinch as the prism lit up.

Strange symbols formed on the surface of the device and Harry watched it with curiosity as he sat in his chair. "Scanning…" it said in a computerized female voice. He watched as a wide spread beam of what looked to be laser ran over his entire form. The light show stopped a moment later as the symbols flickered. "Scan complete. Identity confirmed as registered owner. Greetings, Genesis Chevalier."

"Err… Hello. Who… or what are you?" the confused boy questioned.

The device flickered with light and symbols as it replied much to his interest. "I am Dominus Objective Crystalline Electro-Matrix Unit-144085A. My primary function is to be an all purpose and analysis tool. I possess all accumulated knowledge from the Earth up to the year 3999AD in my databanks. My functions include scanning and analysis, access to all reference material stored in my databanks, remote uplinking, holographic projection technology, teleportation technology, trans-time injection technology and access to all forms of communication including the infonet, what you may now know as the internet." it answered. "You may call me computer if you like."

"Okay. What is trans-time injection technology?" he wondered in with interest.

An image of a strange hourglass design formed in the air as the prism projected it for the boy to see. "Trans-time injection technology is the primary form of temporal transportation used since its creation in the year 2250AD. It is more commonly known as time travel." the device lectured.

Interested, Harry thought about that and began to consider what that meant for him. He frowned in thought before speaking to the device. "What is my next goal in using my powers?" prompted the teen.

More lights and symbols formed on the surface of the prism as it calculated a response to his inquiry. "The seven gems integrated are registered as the gems which allow for control over space, mind, soul, reality, time, ego and power. A large artifact known as the M'Kraan Crystal is not yet incorporated into your being. It is the central nexus of all the omniverse and functions somewhat as a heart to the omniverse itself." the computer stated. "Your first task is to master the powers of the mind gem. It allows the user to boost mental power and access the thoughts and dreams of other beings. Backed by the Power Gem, it is possible to access all minds in existence simultaneously. Using this gem, the bearer can increase or decrease the mental ability or faculties of any being, grant sentience to any being or thing and possesses virtually limitless psionic potential including telepathy and telekinesis." the computer stated.

That sounded like a lot to get down to Harry. He frowned as he looked at the image and contemplated what he would be learning. "How long will it take me to master the mind gem?" he asked.

"Current projections suggest a time period of approximately three years until mastery of the mind gem is achieved. Access to other powers is not limited and may be experimented with outside of training if desired." it responded. Harry's groan of dismay filled the entire living room as he sighed. "Your next exercise is known as Telepathic Tracking and allows a telepath to monitor the minds of those around them in order to sense where they are, their intentions, their surface thoughts and many other things." For almost fifteen minutes Harry listened to a lecture on his next exercise.

His dorm room was rather impressive if he were to be honest. It was large with a bedroom that had numerous technological advancements like holographic touch screen glass for the outer glass walls. There was a solid marble wall across from his bed that turned into a one hundred inch touch screen that worked as a television and view screen in addition to being a giant computer. A luxurious bathroom with a pool style bath and a shower enclosure were present while the toilet was in a cupboard-like room. Why he would need a toilet he didn't know but his father had put one in for whatever reason. He took a quick shower and noted that there was a large wardrobe built into hidden compartments in the wall his bed was against. Dressed in a black silk button up dress shirt with a matching undershirt, a pair of Italian leather dress shoes and a black silk necktie embroidered with slightly raised black diagonal stripes Harry walked out of his bedroom and began to explore his dorm room.

A large office of high tech computers and machines was next door to his bedroom. It looked like a combination of an office and a workshop with more than a dozen clear screens that worked like the glass walls of his dorm, mobile robotic arms and machines, office supplies, and a wide range of other things were in place. His desk looked expensive and had a holographic worktable beside it. Some experimentation revealed that he could control the holograms with hand gestures and move them around the room as he wanted as well.

There was a living room with a state of the art entertainment center. Surround sound speakers, a huge two hundred inch screen built into the wall, several game systems and a wide assortment of movies, music and games were organized around the living room. The outer wall was made of the same glass as those in his bathroom, office and bedroom. Each segment turned like slats to allow him to walk out onto a wide covered balcony on the side of the main tower of the castle which circled around his area. A Jacuzzi, swimming pool, barbecue station and sauna were built in and according to Jarvis the entire dorm room was hidden by the netting of subatomic energy flows known as "wards" to keep anyone from seeing or locating the room unless he gave them permission.

Past the living room he found a professional kitchen with everything he could have possibly wanted. Cooking was one of the things the Dursleys had actually insisted he learn. They sent him to several culinary colleges and restaurants to learn to cook and work. If anything was even slightly below Five Star Superior Luxury quality then he was beaten severely. Of course, his aunt was the one who took all the credit and the Ph.D. doctorate in culinary arts for his work along with all of the ribbon and awards his cooking brought claiming it was all her.

In the foyer by the door was a large closet with an assortment of coats. He selected a black ankle length leather coat with long sleeves which was red on the inside like the Gryffindor robes and bore a Gryffindor crest on the left pectoral. On the back was the same insignia as the one on top of his care package. To his surprise he found the old steamer trunk he'd brought along containing the school supplies that Hagrid had assisted him in buying. A new briefcase was present and Harry put his larger folding tablet computer into it along with parchment, a magical fountain pen from his office that had a note that it would never leak or run out of ink, his books and a few other things inside. His wallet, a stack of one hundred thousand Euros from the briefcases in his room and his smaller computer went into the breast pocket of his coat while he put on his new sunglasses.

It was just before he could leave the room that he realized he didn't have a wand. That was due to the strange wand sitting in a stand on the table by the door. Harry lifted it up and examined the item as a rush of magic made the room shiver. The wand was sleek and about thirteen inches long. His glasses followed where his eyes looked and enlarged the image while listing its information such as that it was thirteen and one sixteenth of an inch of pine which symbolized creativity, life, longevity and immortality. A core of one of the feathers from his wings dusted in ash from a phoenix symbolizing rebirth, immortality, new beginnings and renewal of all things. Another thing about it was that the entire thing had been coated in the same weightless but indestructible golden metal his body and feathers were made of in his representation form. Oddly, he could sense a mind in his wand.

In his representation form, everyone saw him as what their minds would perceive the concept of "creation and existence" to look like so one could see him as a being composed of light while another right beside them might see an expanse of space in the shape of a human since their minds couldn't perceive what Harry and other cosmic entities saw. A reptilian creature would see something like itself while an avian would see its own kind. Since they couldn't mentally handle his true form their minds formed a representation and imposed it in the optical processes. He paused and pushed the thought away as he forced his mind to stop wandering and focus back on his surroundings.

With the wand slipping into a provided scabbard that he put on his belt Harry picked up his briefcase and opened the door. He stepped out into the corridor and shut it. Though he could see through the web of subatomic energy he had begun to know of as quantum strings humans wouldn't experience anything more than solid wall even if the door was open. Still he locked it and pocketed his keys and turned to regard a large hole in the outer wall of the tower. After a moment he disregarded the hole as unimportant and moved on to the stairs.

For several minutes he navigated the moving staircases of the grand stairwell. When he got to the ground floor people were coming back into the castle from breakfast. Some of them looked at him strangely as he passed. He ignored them he followed the arrow in the display of his sunglasses towards his first class. The first year Gryffindors followed him closely as he moved down the center corridor to the main courtyard.

A fourteen year old boy with Hufflepuff robes noticed him and hurried over looking concerned. "You're Harry Potter, right? I'm Cedric, Cedric Diggory. I heard what happened. Are you alright?" the human inquired.

"Oh? And what, exactly, do you believe happened?" countered the entity patiently.

The human seemed to be startled and pointed to the shattered remains of the top of one of the smaller towers, the hole in the side of Gryffindor tower and another in what appeared to be a set of dormitories. "The explosions, of course. Dumbledore's office exploded along with the first year Gryffindor's dorms, the owlry and a potion of the wall in the seventh floor corridor. The headmaster was sent to St. Mungo's after they dug him out and nobody could find you. They thought you were dead." explained Cedric.

An arm wrapped around Harry's shoulders and a lanky looking ginger boy let a stupid smile form on his face. Harry had met him on the train to the school. His name was Ronald Weasley and it seemed the idiot had gotten too used to Harry being polite. "As if some little thing like an explosion could take down my friend, Harry!" proclaimed the ginger.

"Let go of me, Weasley." Harry ordered and put a hand on the ginger's side before shoving him hard enough with telekinetically enhanced strength to make him sprawl on the grass of the courtyard. "I do not, at any point in time, recall referring to you as my friend. Simply because you have an annoying habit of following me around and I attempted to be polite yesterday does not make you anything of the sort. Don't touch me again." Students laughed as the ginger boy's face turned as red as his hair in embarrassment and anger. He was ignored as Harry turned back to the fourteen year old human. "In reference to your concern, the explosions were caused by me. Several illegal monitoring charms and magically binding contracts were connected to me without my consent by Dumbledore and my powers overloaded them all causing them to explode. A full report of the incidents and those involved was sent to the International Confederation of Wizards last night. By the end of the day the reports will also have been leaked to the worldwide media along with a number of other reports I've sent in about various other infractions he, Rubeus Hagrid and Minerva McGonagall have committed."

Something peaked at the edge of his telepathy and Harry turned to look at an offended seeming elderly woman. She had square glasses and her black hair was up in a tight bun as she stormed up to him. "Is that so, Mr. Potter? And exactly what are you accusing me of?" demanded the woman.

"Last night I was assured that a delegation from the International Confederation of Wizards will be arriving by this afternoon to take my statement. Please be sure to make yourself available for questioning at that time. Good day, Professor, Mr. Diggory." With his response completed Harry turned and walked on across the courtyard towards his first class of the school year.

End Chapter 1

Translations:

Genesis Ambroise Chevalier – Immortal Knight of Creation

Author's Notes:

Chapter 1 of Book 1 is now complete. Harry's started learning about his powers and he's not taking any guff. How will this change the series? Until next chapter, read, review and enjoy!


	3. Chapter 2 Freedom

Brought to you by Shinji's Good Sharing Inc:  
"It's hard enough to remember my opinions, without remembering my reasons for them!" – Friedrich Neitzsche

Creation Reborn – Book 1: Reincarnation  
Harry Potter/Multi  
By Shinji the Good Sharer

Disclaimer: I don't own most of the things in this series. All I own is this story itself. All flames will be ignored. Constructive criticism depends entirely on the criticism being "constructive."

Chapter 2  
Freedom

Potions class was in the dungeons and happened to be Harry's first class. Harry paused as his hand reached for the door to the classroom. His telepathic studies caught something hostile inside and his gems were giving him an unpleasant feeling. _'What's wrong?'_ thought the boy with a small frown.

'_Don't go inside.'_ one of his gems sent back.

The others sent him unanimous feelings of agreement. _'The professor of this class was an enemy of James Potter. He will attempt to take his hatred of James Potter out on you.'_ another of his powers informed.

Both of Harry's eyes narrowed as he processed that information. He turned and calmly began to walk away from the classroom back from where he had come. "Where are you going, Harry? This is our class. You don't want to miss a class on your first day, do you?" a bushy haired brunette girl with large front teeth insisted.

"I refuse to interact with the person in that room." Harry responded while turning around the corner. Looking back into his memory Harry spoke clearly. "Computer, please take me to Chamonix-Mont-Blanc, France." A broken ring made of energy flecks that circled him formed around his hips. It broke into two rings with one rising to circle above his head while the other touched the ground. Both then reversed direction and rejoined into one ring before vanishing. By the time an angry looking pale man with a large hooked nose and greasy black hair rounded the corner there was no trace of Harry.

People scurried away when Harry appeared in a pair of rings. They began screaming in French about him being a mutant. Mutants weren't unknown to him. He was well aware of the supposed "next stage in human evolution" which had begun to surface. Europe was a rather open place compared to America and had taken up the policy of not ostracizing them but treating them much the same way as any other "foreigner" as long as they followed the law.

A moderately surprised Harry noted that he could understand them just fine. It was something that had happened when he spoke to a snake earlier in the summer. He knew he was omnilingual which allowed him to understand, speak, read and write any language and communicate with any form of life. That particular ability was inherent with all of his family since they wouldn't be very good at their jobs if they couldn't communicate with anyone or anything they came across.

Still Harry ignored them as he began to systematically look through the minds of those present around the commune. He eventually located the place he was looking for and charged his body with telekinesis before blurring out of sight. Behind him, Harry left a distortion in the air that forced females to push down their skirts and men to stop and stare at said women. On the way there he came across a field.

There was a little blonde girl of about five years of age who was petting a small calf. What Harry assumed to be her parents were off to the side talking with a few unnaturally beautiful blonde women. That was why Harry was the only one to notice a large bull charging the small girl to try and get her away from its calf. The rumble of its hooves seemed to alert the little girl who turned and let out a squeal of fear. Her parents turned and began to quickly go for what appeared to be wands.

Before their hands even touched their wands a blurred streak of black and gold color circled the bull. A tornado rose from the ground and lifted the bull while moving away from the little girl. The whirlwind finally settled down and the alarmed spinning bovine flopped to the ground inside a fenced off stable stall. Harry stopped running and placed a lock on the door while the dizzy creature tried to stagger to its feet. "Hey, you!" one red cloaked man called in French. "Stop!"

With an amused smile Harry blurred out of sight as he accelerated to just below the sound barrier and hopped over the fence in mid stride. Several spells were fired but with them moving slower than Harry, he merely ignored them. He was gone in a second with the air pressure parting around him as he raced down the country lane at over five hundred miles per hour. Using the built up kinetic force from his enhanced speed and increasing the amount of friction on his feet Harry ran up the outer wall of the enclave and down the other side without losing any speed.

Searching through the minds of the women present wasn't difficult. For some strange reason he had trouble locating them with telepathy but once he did it wasn't any harder to read their minds than any other person's. He suspected that it was because they weren't human. They were veela, a magical avian creature with the power to throw balls of fire, turn into unnaturally beautiful women and attract men with what they called an aura of allure. On the display of his sunglasses they had the abilities known as pyrokinesis and empathy. He wasn't scheduled to study empathy which was the ability to read or control the emotions of others until the following month. Pyrokinesis was the ability to create, manipulate or absorb fire and he wasn't supposed to study it for a few months after that. Physical psychic abilities like telekinesis and pyrokinesis were scheduled for him to study at night when nobody could see him while sensitive psychic abilities like telepathy and empathy were scheduled for the day where few were likely to realize he was even doing anything.

Not all of the veela were women. By his count one in ten was male. It was an interesting point of study but not one that he bothered contemplating as he moved back and forth between the buildings then up the side of the central castle wall. He ran down the other side and into the castle through the open main gate. Nobody seemed to notice anything other than a sudden gust of wind as he entered the throne room which was right where he remembered it was.

His target was on the throne and he blurred up to it before stopping in front of her. The sudden appearance of a young boy in the throne room, even a well dressed one, made everyone jump. One veela was a stately looking woman who seemed to be in her late twenties. She had long silvery hair and a modest pair of C-Cup breasts as her blue eyes regarded him in mistrust. "Who are you? And how did you get in here?" she demanded coldly. "The wards should have stopped anyone from entering without my permission."

"You did give me permission… over a decade ago when I was very small." Harry responded causing the woman to frown skeptically. "I'm hurt, auntie. You don't remember how you used to watch me when my parents were ignoring me?"

Seated in the throne, the veela's eyes widened as she watched him pull a checkbook wallet from his coat pocket and then take a business card from inside a silver card case. She watched him levitate the card above his right hand and then make it float over for her to take it from the air. While he put his wallet back into the pocket in the back of his coat she began to read. Her eyes grew with each passing word.

:: Harry J. Potter  
Freelance Artist/Founder, Owner and C.E.O. of Chevalier Multi-National Incorporated  
Office Address: 121, Avenue des Basulidair, 75005 Paris  
Office Phone: +33 (1) 55 75 72 55  
Office Fax: +33 (1) 55 75 72 56  
Email: GAC1 ::

The dark blue eyes of the veela lifted to regard Harry before she turned to her guards. "Leave us." she ordered. All of the armed veela around the room were startled but did as they were told. As soon as the door were shut the woman known as Amira Larousse, Harry's godmother according to the Potters and the queen of the veela race, lunged from her throne and tackled Harry to the polished stone floor. "My baby!" Kisses were rained down all over his face as the queen of all veela began to lavish affection on him. "Oh, my sweet little 'Arry! I missed you so much! Look how much you've grown! I suppose I owe Dumbly-dorr an apology for not thinking you were safe."

"No, you don't." Harry informed.

For a moment, Amira paused and her eyes narrowed. "Why not?" pressed the veela intensely.

"That is actually why I'm here. I've contacted the International Confederation of Wizards about my treatment at the hands of Dumbledore and his minions. I'm going to be pressing charges for conspiracy to commit murder, kidnapping, arson, custodial interference, abuse of power, reckless endangerment and grand larceny." Harry told the woman.

"He… did… WHAT?!" roared the veela in open outrage causing her guards to rush in and see their queen looking outraged and lying on top of the young boy with her breasts pressed against his chest.

From his place under his godmother, Harry watched her through his HUD sunglasses calmly. "Albus Dumbledore used Severus Snape to orchestrate the murders of the Potters in an attempt to gain control of me and a prophecy he has been hiding. He kidnapped me from my crib that Halloween and sent me to live under the control of the magic hating muggle relatives of my adopted mother, Lily Potter. Since then he has been stealing from my holdings claiming the money was for my upkeep when it actually went to funding his own private organization known as the "Order of the Phoenix." That is the real reason he refused to allow you or anyone to gain custody of me while claiming I was "healthy and happy." His plan was to raise me as an obedient servant so I could be used as a living weapon against his enemies before having me assassinated and claiming he killed me because I was turning dark. This would have put him beyond reproach and made him look like he has destroyed three dark lords that he himself had created in the first place. Those being Gellert Grindelwald, Voldemort and myself." he explained causing the woman and her guards to look absolutely livid. "I am here to ask if you to come with me this afternoon to Hogwarts when I give my statement to the International Confederation of Wizards."

Shaking in anger Amira forced herself to calm down and she stood up to let Harry get to his feet. "I want my personal guards ready to escort us to 'Ogwarts when we leave. When Antoine gets here I want him brought to me immediately. We're going to have a long discussion about what my heir had to go through at the hands of those pigs." she declared.

"Heir?" questioned the entity.

"Yes, 'Arry. You see, my daughter, Apolline has never wanted to be my heir. She is the current reigning world champion duelist and has three gold medals for it in the Magical Olympics. When you were little Apolline and I had a fight. After a long debate she insisted that I make you be my heir. I took care of you so often that you had started calling me "Maman" anyways so it seemed like a good thing to do. Apolline was my last child and the rest of her siblings either died in the last great war or don't want anything to do with ruling which leaves you as the heir to my throne. I only regret that you're a human and won't live long enough to actually take the throne." Amira confided sounding a bit sad.

From his place beside her, Harry frowned a little. "I was adopted by the Potters. They were humans. I am not human nor am I mortal. Once I reach my prime I will stop aging entirely and even now I could be stabbed in the heart or have my head cut off and I would survive just fine… if a little angry. Getting stabbed hurts like you wouldn't believe." he commented with an irritated frown as be remembered a few incidents involving such a thing.

Amira fumed at the contemplative look on her charge's face and she looked at the guards who hurried off to carry out her orders. "Come along, 'Arry." she prompted. "I've kept your old room just as you left it."

"You don't expect me to sleep in a crib, do you?" countered the boy. She responded with a soft amused smile while he picked up his briefcase from where he'd dropped it when she tackled him. They then began to make their way out of the throne room to head to the room Harry used to remain in as an infant.

It was almost an hour before the man known as Antoine Delacour arrived with his wife Apolline Delacour and their daughter Gabrielle. Harry looked over at the two from where he and Amira were having coffee in a gazebo in the gardens. He was starting to get the hang of sensing things around him. His senses were far more powerful than any humans just as his father explained allowing him to see with perfect clarity for up to a parsec as long as something wasn't blocking his line of sight. Slight scents too minute for any form of mortal life were easy to detect, he could feel the vibrations in the air and tell the ingredients of every single thing he tasted down to the smallest traces. Being able to hear anything up to a parsec away as long as he filtered it out of the countless other sounds was also something he could use to find others.

Thus far he had concluded that veela were harder to find because their empathic auras saturated the world around them with their psionic energy. It made it difficult to detect them passively since their minds blended into their surroundings so well. While talking with Amira, Harry had spent his time studying telepathic tracking. Veela were difficult to sense passively but actively tracking them worked just fine. He figured that by the end of his second day practicing the ability he would have mastered it.

Amira had explained that his old playmate and the only real friend he had ever had in his life, a quarter-veela named Fleur Delacour who was Amira's granddaughter, had started a French school of magic known as Beauxbatons. Antoine Delacour was an employee at the Ministry of Magic of France as the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Apolline looked to be in her early twenties and was the currently reigning world champion of magical dueling. She would continue to look so for well over the following six hundred years due to the long lifespan that veela possessed. Those who looked like Amira were well over eight hundred and most veela lived to be nearly two thousand. Half and partial veela like Apolline and her daughters grew into their powers and became full veela when they reached their primes. Like full veela their aging slowed to a crawl in their late teens to early twenties and by the time they died of old age a veela might look like she was in her late forties to early fifties while being close to twenty-five hundred years of age.

"Hello, mother. Who is your fr… You!" Apolline gasped while pointing at Harry.

Six robed men drew their wands and trained them on Harry. "You're under arrest by order of the French Ministry of Magic!" yelled one of the men. "Put down the knife and keep your hands where I can see them!"

Pausing in the middle of cutting a piece of cheese from a small wheel of Roquefort to go on a piece of crusty bread, Harry turned his head to look at the six human men. Slowly taking the knife out of the cheese he suddenly vanished with the sound of displaced air. There was a moment of silence as the air around the seven humans and two veela shifted slightly. A single splash of blood burst from each of the cuts that appeared on one vital point of each auror.

One man was cut across his shoulder just over his collarbone while another had a slash just under his right armpit. Two more fell with cuts across their chests and another fell forward with a slash along his side. The final man tipped forward and fell flat on his face with blood spurting from the side of his neck just millimeters from where his jugular vein rested. Harry stood still behind the two veela and one plump human male with a pointed black beard on his chin. "I suggest you check in the hair at the base of the skull on the one I cut on the neck, Antoine. You will find a most disagreeable tattoo of a skull and snake hidden there." he told the man before walking past and setting the bloody knife off to the side. "All of them will live. They're just unconscious. Whether you execute the one with the tattoo hidden in his hair or not is your business, but I will not tolerate being threatened and controlled anymore. I do not answer to mere mortals, I answer to one and only one force. That is my birth father. I suggest you remember it."

"Who are you?" demanded Apolline while fingering her own wand.

When Harry had returned to his seat Amira smiled in amusement. "Apolline, I'm surprised at you." she chided. "Surely you remember Fleur's little playmate, 'Arry Potter." The blue eyes of the little form of Gabrielle suddenly turned calf-eyed as she stared. A surprised pair of older Delacours moved towards the table as the guards called for healers to take care of the downed men. "Now what brought on your reaction to him, Apolline?"

"He saved Gabrielle from a bull just a short while ago." answered the younger veela.

That information caused Amira to turn and look at Antoine coldly. "And your aurors wanted to arrest him for that?" prompted the woman.

"No. For resisting arrest." the plump man defended.

Slowly Amira turned her head to look at Harry. He in turn looked back at her. "I'm not human and my kind has signed no agreement to adhere to their laws. I am out of their jurisdiction in pertaining to being held accountable by any laws they possess. We have long since been accepted as sentient by humans however and thus Dumbledore is held liable for the acts which he committed against me." retorted the boy. "That is without the sovereign immunity I am granted as the eldest of my birth father's children and my association to you making me immune to their laws and them liable by their own."

With a firm nod Amira returned to smiling and spoke. "Good. Now, you've met Antoine, Apolline and Fleur but this… where did that girl go now?" she sighed while looking around.

Behind a highly amused Apolline's legs a five year old little girl with long silvery blonde hair hid the moment Harry turned to look at her. "Gabrielle, don't be rude!" whispered Apolline harshly. "This is your grandmother's heir. Come out and greet him."

Cautiously coming out from behind her mother's legs Gabrielle gave an awkward attempt at a curtsy. "Hello." squeaked the small girl.

Harry allowed an amused smile to form on his lips as he looked at the small girl. "Hello, Gabrielle. Your grandmother has told me a great deal about you." he greeted. She squeaked and hid behind her mother's legs once again causing him to chuckle and turn to Apolline. "You must be proud. She's a lot like Fleur was at that age."

"You know Fleur?" Gabrielle asked while peaking at him around Apolline's legs.

Smiling slightly Harry nodded. "I did. It was a long time ago, before you were born. She probably doesn't even remember me anymore though." said the entity.

Gabrielle slowly came out and proceeded to crawl up into his lap. "Gabrielle!" hissed Apolline.

"It's alright." Harry assured while putting his hands on the little girl's waist to keep her from falling. He shifted her slightly to make sure she didn't slip off. "Comfortable?"

Aquamarine blue eyes looked at him. "Are you really The-Boy-Who-Lived?" asked the small girl.

"Some people call me that. I don't really like that name much though. My real name is Genesis. Harry Potter is just a stage name I use in public. It keeps people from bothering me at home." he told the confused girl.

Her bottom lip stuck out and her eyes watered up. "Why didn't you come to my birthday party last week?" she hiccoughed.

"I'm sorry, Gabrielle. I never got any invitation." Harry admitted. "But I promise I'll make it up to you."

"You will?" sniffled Gabrielle.

He nodded and picked up his cup to take a sip. "Yes, I will. I'll speak with your parents later and we'll work out a time that I can take you to the toy store. We can go tomorrow if they're alright with it." assured Harry.

Instantly both Delacour parents were fixed with one of the most brutally cute "puppy-eyes" looks anywhere. "Pleeeeease?" sniffled the little girl.

"Stick your bottom lip out a little more… now dimple your cheeks." the boy instructed while doing his best to teach her what her older sister had done when he was little. "Good, now blink your eyes like you're going to cry… There. Perfect. Now try."

Trying not to laugh, Amira watched as a full-fledged "I'm adorable and I'm going to cry if I don't get what I want" look began to assault the resolve of her daughter and son-in-law. It took them all of ten seconds to fold under the look. "You're going to make her as bad as Fleur ever was, aren't you, 'Arry?" teased the older veela.

"No… I'm going to make her worse. By the time I'm done she'll be so sweet and cute that she'll make your teeth rot." he decided causing the Delacour parents to groan while Gabrielle dimpled and smiled. Amira just had a good long laugh at their expense.

In the headmaster's office of Hogwarts, Harry appeared with Amira, Antoine, five aurors and six veela guards in a pair of energy rings. A number of shocked wizards and witches turned to look at them in surprise. One portly little human with rumpled gray hair turned angrily until he noticed Antoine and began to sweat. "Who are you?!" he demanded in English with a angry look on his face as he moved his worn traveling cloak out of the way. The human quickly moved in his pinstriped suit with a red tie, pointed purple boots and a lime green bowler hat. "This is a private meeting!"

"I am Antoine Delacour ze 'ead of ze Department of Mageecal Law Enforecement of France and I am 'ere to know why my mozzer-een-law's godson, 'Arry Potter, 'ad to go to ze ICW for 'elp. Zees eez my mozzer-een-law, Amira Larousse, queen of ze veela. Next to 'er eez 'er godson and heir, 'Arry Potter, prince of ze veela." Antoine informed in a cold tone.

Eyes widening, the portly little man turned to Harry and looked up to his forehead. "This isn't Harry Potter! Everyone knows that Harry Potter has a scar on his forehead!" he insisted.

"You've been listening to those stupid rumors made by Dumbledore and your idiotic press, I see. I'll assume you are under the impression that I'm human, mortal or that I am the son of the Potters by birth as well." Harry retorted in a perfectly calm tone while stepping past him towards a middle-aged man with black hair that was salted with gray hairs.

Turning red in the face the portly human with the gaudy green bowler frowned. "Harry Potter is, in fact, human and the son of his loving parents, James and Lily Potter who died Halloween of 1981." decreed the man.

The middle-aged man near the headmaster's office frowned slightly and looked at the portly human. "Minister Fudge, I'm afraid you have been misinformed. All international adoptions are documented with the International Confederation of Wizards. The birth son of James and Lily Potter died in childbirth. A family of French non-human sentient beings put an infant up for adoption where he was adopted by the Potters on July 31, 1980. Before the Potters died, Mr. Potter was also registered as the heir to the throne of the veela by Queen Amira herself in addition to being the heir to another throne through his birth father and a third through his birth father's wife. It has all been well documented with the ICW, the French Ministry, the Swiss Ministry, the American Ministry and a number of others where Mr. Potter owns properties and businesses." he revealed. As the British Minister for Magic sputtered for several moments the middle-aged human turned back to Harry. "Mr. Potter, it's an honor to meet you. I'm Thaddeus Blade, chairman of the International Confederation of Wizards."

"Wait!" protested Fudge. "Why have I never heard anything about this?"

Chairman Blade regarded Fudge with distain and drew himself up to his full height. "That, Minister, is what we are here to discuss. Mr. Potter has sent us a number of disturbing reports and grievances with very good evidence such as photographs, recordings, documents and preserved memories. Evidence has been presented that show Albus Dumbledore orchestrated the murders of the Potters in order to sell Mr. Potter into slavery to the muggle relatives of his adoptive mother. The charges are slave trafficking, kidnapping, custodial interference, grand larceny, reckless endangerment of a minor, conspiracy to commit murder, abuse of power, attempted interference of a prophecy, and aiding and abetting Death Eaters." Thaddeus told the sweating little politician. "We are here to take Mr. Potter's statement and inform you that an order of protection has been issued against the involved parties having any type of interaction with Mr. Potter except in legitimate school or business actions with at least one official of the French Ministry, his birth father, step-mother or godmother present."

"I must protest! Mr. Potter is a citizen of the United Kingdom and we can protect him just fine!" declared Fudge firmly.

Thaddeus did not look amused but stopped himself from saying anything. "No, I'm not." he refuted to the politician.

Fudge paused and gazed at Harry in surprise. "Not what, Mr. Potter?" questioned the man.

"I was adopted by the Potters but they died before they could make arrangements to have my citizenship changed since they had to wait for my name to be registered as "Harry Potter" in your country." Harry replied while pulling out his wallet and showing the man his passport as well as his identification showing him as "Harry Potter" complete with photographs. "As you can see I have citizenship in several countries including France, Italy, Niflheim, the veela nation and a number of others but I was never actually made a British citizen. Dumbledore has been holding a foreign national and a member of three royal families of three different nations illegally for nearly ten years while stealing from my private holdings to fund his personal projects, using illegal monitoring charms on a legally recognized sentient non-human, and setting up illegal contracts in my name during that time. Because of that I will be pressing charges against Dumbledore, his associates, the businesses which have used my name and image over the years and a wide range of other people who were involved in this through the international courts. At the moment I am here on a student visa."

Almost paper white, Fudge seemed close to soiling himself as he heard that bit of unwanted trivia. "And what of the Ministry?" asked the portly politician.

"Unless it is discovered that the British Ministry of Magic directly and knowingly assisted Dumbledore in any of his deeds to any capacity I have no designs on your government or nation. So long as I am left alone I care very little for humans either way. You may not worry about me as an enemy but you may not count on my aide either. At the moment, my main goal is to expose a small portion of what Dumbledore has done and make sure that he does not have the power or authority to do it to anyone else ever again." Harry answered formally before taking a seat in front of a paper white Minerva McGonagall and Rubeus Hagrid who were behind the headmaster's desk. "Before I forget, I also wish to report that someone attempted to enter my mind at the welcoming feast. I am aware that Dumbledore and Severus Snape are both accomplished masters of mind magic called legilimens so they can enter the memories of others at will. This needs to be investigated as well."

Everyone in the room paused as they heard that and Thaddeus frowned. "How did you sense the intrusion?" wondered the man.

"One of my abilities as one of my kind allows me a very powerful defense against anything that might attack, invade, probe, effect or control my mind from veela allure to mind control making me immune entirely. I can sense such a thing and defend against it easily. I have not yet learned to tell which of them it was though. Whichever one of them it was saw whatever they wanted to see nothing more." the boy said causing Thaddeus to nod shortly.

"We'll add that to the list of things we'll be investigating." promised the man. "Now, if you don't mind, I have a great many things I would like to ask." From that point on Harry began to give a detailed account of what really happened on the night of October 31, 1981 and everything that happened afterwards. It was not a pleasant recounting of the events for anyone present.

Everyone was shocked at the amount of abuse Harry had suffered. Several of the seasoned aurors had to rush from the room to throw up while Amira had to be physically restrained by Harry after she transformed into a bird-like woman with a wicked looking beak, scaly wings and handfuls of fire where her delicate looking hands had turned into violent talons that tried to rend McGonagall and Hagrid to bits. Antoine, Thaddeus and the veela guards who had played with Harry when he had been an infant were absolutely livid. As soon as the statement was taken McGonagall and Hagrid were secured into custody while aurors were sent into the castle. They returned with Severus Snape who was kicking and screaming angrily about "damned Potters" as the red cloaked equivalent of magical police officers dragged him into the fireplace of the headmaster's office in shackles and vanished to the headquarters of the International Confederation of Wizards.

Amira had proceeded to demand a review of Harry's living quarters and the group was led to Harry's private chambers. "Sir, several of your stocks have reached their projected maximum value." Jarvis announced as the group entered his dorm room.

Let it never be said that Harry was not a good observer. In almost ten years living with the Dursleys he had picked up quite a bit from his adopted uncle Vernon, who was the director of a small company that made drilled called Grunnings. "Please show them to me, Jarvis." he requested. The various displays on the windows shifted to let a large computer window form in the glass wall of the living room. "Sell the stocks in the Damocles Foundation, Eaglestar International, H.A.M.M.E.R. Industries and Marrs Corporation. Calculate what currently low stocks will most likely be rising soon. Factor in holidays, current international relations and anything with a social or economic impact of significance into your calculations."

"Mr. Potter, who are you talking to?" Fudge inquired.

"I am speaking to Jarvis. He's one of my private computers and very useful in running my company." Harry replied as a second window appeared before him with various companies cycling through or vanishing in it.

From all around them Jarvis' voice filled the room. "Your stock transactions are complete and your profit margin for the day is currently holding at 53,175,922 gold galleons. The most probable companies for profit with the holidays coming up are Obsidian Airlines, Butterboy Poultry, Himark Greeting Cards and Bendi Toys." said the machine.

"Good. Buy five million galleons worth of stock from each one or as much as can be afforded with up to five million each. Invest ten million galleons into my own company and ten million into a separate account to have the veela enclave in Chamonix, France renovated with modern conveniences." decided the boy while examining the amounts present.

Before he could make a decision on the last thirteen million galleons he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to look at Amira. "'Arry, Antoine was 'opeeng to run for ze position of Minister for Mageec zees year. 'e does not 'ave enough money zough." she pointed out.

Glancing at a stunned and not paying attention Antoine, Harry turned back to the display with a calm expression. "Jarvis, what are the typical funds needed for a wizard or witch to run for Minister for Magic and what is the most wealthy wizarding family?" prompted the entity.

Jarvis was silent for a moment before several screens came up on the glass wall. "The typical amount of funds required is approximately forty thousand galleons though there is no cap on how much money may be used. Wizarding money is more valuable mostly because it is far less numerous than money classified as "muggle." Amongst the wealthiest wizarding families are the Malfoys who, according to their financial records, have approximately 120,643 gold galleons, the Greengrass family who has 117,896 gold galleons, and the Zabini family which has 112,249 gold galleons. These three are considered to be the most wealthy and powerful families in Wizarding Europe. The wealthiest wizarding family in the world is the Cao family which has 210,951 gold galleons in their family accounts." he recited.

"I see… Donate one hundred thousand galleons to the campaign to elect Antoine Delacour to Minister for Magic of France. Transfer another 1,900,000 galleons to the Delacour private family accounts. Divide whatever else is left of the day's profits into trust fund accounts for Amira Larousse, Antoine Delacour, Apolline Delacour, Fleur Delacour and Gabrielle Delacour. Designate the control of the vaults of Fleur and Gabrielle as being under the control of their parents until such time that their father feels they are sufficiently responsible to take care of their own finances." instructed the boy while watching his transactions taking place.

Fudge stared at the amounts being distributed on the screen so casually in shock. His eyes turned to Harry who watched silently before he put on his best smile. "Mr. Potter, perhaps I could interest you in a donation to my own campaign?" the portly little man suggested.

"No. I prefer to stay out of politics as much as possible. The donation to Antoine's campaign was a request from my godmother and is thus a family matter rather than a political agenda of mine. If I wanted someone to be in office I have far more powerful methods of making that happen than merely donating some pocket money to make them wealthy enough to win. Antoine now has the money needed. How he uses that small sum and whether he wins or loses is of no concern to me." Harry responded as the windows of his transactions for the day closed. "Unless I or those I have an interest in are provoked I will stay out of human affairs entirely. If you wish for a series of small changes you can make to endear yourself to the voters at minimal cost to consider I can draw up a plan and deliver it to your office by the end of the week."

Quite pleased Fudge agreed and followed the group around on the tour of the room until they finally reached the balcony. "This is very impressive, Mr. Potter. I wish I had gotten accommodations like this when I came here to Hogwarts." Fudge commented.

Harry nodded as he looked out over the valley below. "My birth father felt that the accommodations of Hogwarts were insufficient for my privacy and work requirements so last night he installed this room for my private use and constructed special wards to make it impossible to enter or find without my permission. After you leave you will forget its location and it will be unfeasible for you to see." he told the human. "Even if you touch the place where the door is or head towards this area all you will perceive it solid stone wall to the point that striking it will break your hand."

There wasn't much else to explain after that and Harry led the group back to the headmaster's office. Each of them was given a business card and sent on their way while Harry escorted the French group back to the veela enclave. He returned to his dorm room after that and began to work on his next area of experimentation with telekinesis.

Concussive force blasts were bursts of condensed kinetic energy which could be released as pulses, beams, shockwaves or explosions. It was more difficult than merely directing kinetic energy but Harry began to get the hang of it by morning where he had his first charms class with a small man who looked to be part of the goblins that Harry had met at the wizarding bank a month prior. All they learned in that class were wand movements. Harry found it rather annoying but followed the practice up. His partner in the class was a human wizard named Seamus Finnigan who ended up making a corner of their desk explode.

After that class he returned to the veela enclave in France and went with Gabrielle, Amira and a few veela guards to pick up Gabrielle's late birthday present. She ended up choosing a battery operated riding car that she could drive around. When she began riding it around the gardens of Amira's castle she became highly pleased. Watching her ride around the castle halls caused both Antoine and Apolline to groan. And thus did Gabrielle learn to drift, and fishtail, and so many other things she probably shouldn't have known.

Cuthbert Binns was the only ghost who was an actual teacher. Harry also noted that he was the most boring person in the entire school. He droned on and on in one continuous sentence so nobody could actually ask a question. Half of the students were asleep forty-five minutes into the class. Instead of paying more than a cursory amount of attention Harry opened his book-like computer and opened the library function which he used to begin studying magical theory while still continuing to work on telepathic tracking. By the time class was over Harry had read through three books on basic, intermediate and advanced magical theory.

McGonagall, Hagrid and the hook-nosed potions professor named Severus Snape were returned to Hogwarts by the end of the day. Snape had a strange gold ring around his cranium that Thaddeus explained was enchanted to keep him from using legilimency and could only be removed by the one who put it on him. Dumbledore was apparently fitted with one at a place called St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. The politician was notified that Harry was openly refusing to attend any classes held by Snape which Thaddeus agreed was for the best. His offer of a private potions tutor was refused with Harry stating that he was learning sufficiently on his own and had prior experience in more complex disciplines.

Herbology was taught by a squat little witch with frizzled graying hair. Her name was Pomona Sprout and she was a rather upbeat woman. Harry wasn't really that impressed with her and spent his Wednesday class with her after skipping potions to continue his telepathy training. Mental detection allowed a telepath to differentiate between species and tell how powerful they were, what their powers were, their age, their gender and a wide range of other things. At midnight he also had Astronomy with the other Hogwarts first years.

On Thursday, Harry attended charms class once again in the morning. He went through the motions and continued his study of telepathy. For telekinesis he had been working on telekinetic force fields. They could be used for a wide range of things from protecting one's body to filtering the air on a subatomic level. One method that he found interesting was the ability to form a molecule thick force field that covered his entire body constantly called a body field. Thickness wasn't a real factor of force fields so even a molecule thin one was more than powerful enough to endure a thermonuclear detonation with no damage.

While he wasn't too eager to test that theory he did test how it worked on high flight and running speeds in addition to his durability. Putting his hand in a fire and on a burner yielded no damage. Cutting at his arm with a knife also caused no damage to him but bent the blade of the pocket knife he had bought while shopping with Gabrielle. According to his computer he was able to reach a maximum speed of ninety-nine point nine-nine percent of the speed of light with both when surrounding himself in a force field but no matter how hard he tried he was unable to exceed that speed. His computer confided that he would only be able to do so in the hyperspace dimension when he learned to transport between dimensions and universes at will. A force field could even be formed into a weapon by slamming it into someone or shaping it like a blade. By forming it across physical matter one even severed the molecular bonds between molecules causing the object or even a person to be cut.

Friday only had potions class so Harry simply left and headed out to locate someone had hadn't seen since he was five. His studies turned onto his first form of telepathic stealth. The first of these methods was known as Psychic Shadow which let a telepath hide themselves from being detected by others. A person could even disguise themselves to look like a shadow as they moved. Telekinesis that night was scheduled to be bio-blasts which were similar to concussive force blasts only far more condensed until it turned into physical energy plasma that could be released as beams of enormously destructive potential. All that left his mind as he looked up at the building in front of him with curiosity from outside the gates.

End Chapter 2

Translations:

Author's Notes:

Chapter 2 of Book 1 is now complete. Who is Harry looking for? Where is he? Keep reading to find out! Merry Christmas to everyone! Until next chapter, read, review and enjoy!


	4. Chapter 3 Reunions

Brought to you by Shinji's Good Sharing Inc:  
"It's hard enough to remember my opinions, without remembering my reasons for them!" – Friedrich Neitzsche

Creation Reborn – Book 1: Reincarnation  
Harry Potter/Multi  
By Shinji the Good Sharer

Disclaimer: I don't own most of the things in this series. All I own is this story itself. All flames will be ignored. Constructive criticism depends entirely on the criticism being "constructive."

Chapter 3  
Reunions

Asking his computer to take him to someone had placed him in front of a large manor with huge iron wrought front gates. Harry looked at the huge building with dozens of other such buildings looming around him before focusing his telepathy to probe the minds of those in the building. There was an odd feeling as he felt someone push his probes out of their mind. He felt them probe his mind and be stopped by his shields but he allowed them to sense him which seemed to make the other telepath also do so.

It was a female and she felt like a human but wasn't quite the same. He could sense that she was a telepath and had some additional power that he hadn't sensed before. She was in her early thirties, Caucasian and somehow familiar. _'Emma?'_ he sent cautiously.

'_How do you know who I am?'_ the cultured female voice asked with a London accent.

'_You used to let me sleep in your dorm room back in Surrey when I was locked out by my adoptive relatives. It's me, Harry.'_ responded the boy while blinking in surprise. _'I wanted to see how you were doing.'_

For a moment there was silence and he waited as he sensed the woman coming down from the top floor. "Excuse me, young man. You're going to have to move along." a man in a spandex outfit with a masked face ordered. "We don't condone loitering in front of our private club."

"There is a difference between loitering and waiting for someone. She's a member here and I'm supposed to meet her here at the front gate in a few minutes." said the boy without bothering to look at the suited human.

The man frowned and pulled a phone from his belt where he dialed in a phone number. A pause went on for several seconds before someone on the other end picked up. "There is a boy here. He claims he's here to meet a member… What's her name, kid?" demanded the human.

"Emma Frost." answered Harry causing the man to nearly drop his phone.

Shaking slightly the human brought his phone up to his ear. "H-He says that he's here to meet with Miss Frost… W-What's your business with Miss Frost?" prompted the guard.

"She's someone I knew a long time ago. I thought I would surprise her and take her out to lunch… Or rather, breakfast as this country's time zone seems to be." Harry stated before catching sight of something white in the corner of his eye.

Wearing a long white silk robe and from what his enhanced vision could see nothing else a strikingly beautiful blonde woman with extremely large breasts came out of the building and hurried over to the gates. "You! Open the gates!" she ordered to the man who scurried off to do so.

Harry looked at the girl who had given him a place to stay as a child when his uncle thought it would be funny to lock him out of the house at night in the dead of winter. "Emma, you really didn't need to get all dressed up for me." he quipped with an amused smile.

Emma waited until the gate had opened before gently slapping him on the bicep playfully. "Can you blame me? I've been trying to find you for years." huffed the woman before pulling Harry into a hug. He was a little annoyed that he was still small enough for her breasts to rest on top of his head when she did so but didn't comment on it. "Look at how much my little Harry has grown. Come inside. I was getting a massage when you contacted me. We can talk while my masseuse finishes."

The pair walked into the building and rode the elevator to one of the upper floors where they entered an office. Emma closed the door and locked it before brazenly dropping her robe and lying face down on the massage table where a pretty woman with short red hair began to kneed her back. "Nice office." complemented Harry while walking around it.

"Thank you. It's only my office here at the club though. I'm on the administrative council here." Emma sighed as the other woman began to rub her thumbs into the blonde woman's shoulders. "How did you get here? I didn't think your relatives would allow you to come all the way to New York."

Examining the large aquarium built into the wall Harry nodded. "They didn't. My birth father found me and got rather angry when he found out where I was. He gave me a trust fund, some properties and a business to run. This past week I informed the United Nations about several serious criminals and talked to my godmother about it. I knew she was a queen but the part about making me her heir is a new one." mused the boy before shrugging it off mentally. "At any rate, I wanted to visit you and show you how much better I'm doing. So I looked you up and came here with some spending money so we could go shopping. I had planned to take you to lunch too but it's a lot earlier here than I thought it would be. I'm still not used to changing time zones yet."

A titter escaped Emma's lips as she lifted her head up and looked at Harry. "You don't need to take me shopping, Harry. I wouldn't want you to spend all your money on me." chided the woman. "You remember that I have very expensive tastes after all."

"You don't need to worry about that. A long time ago, one of my teachers in elementary school told me that "A wise man learns from the mistakes of others, a fool learns from his own." It's something I have found very useful. Watching Vernon fail so many times as the director of Grunnings Drills Company has taught me a great deal about what not to do in business. Being a multi-billionaire is a little strange though. I don't really have much that I'm interested in so I donate most of my money to charity and just keep what I need." Harry explained while taking a seat on a small couch across the office from her desk. "I used to go by your school and look for you after you left. You always took care of me when I really needed you so I decided it was my turn to take care of you… even if it's just for the day."

His fiddling with his fingers as if he was worried he had done something wrong caused Emma to smile softly. She shooed away the masseuse and pulled on her robe before seating herself next to Harry and pulling him over into a hug where his head rested on her chest so she could set her chin in his hair. "You're sweet, Harry." assured the woman while running her fingers through his short spiky hair. "What did you have in mind?"

"I don't really know. I've never had money before so I was wondering what you would want to do." he confided sounding embarrassed.

With a good natured giggle Emma kissed Harry's cheek and hugged him tightly. "It's good to see that you're still my innocent little Harry." she told him while pulling his body to sit in her lap. "How about we look around and see if there's anything we want to do? How much money did you bring?"

Harry reached down and lifted the briefcase by his feet up before opening it causing Emma to stare in surprise. "I brought two million American dollars. My father gave me more for some pocket money to go shopping but I didn't think we'd need it all so I had some of it converted into this." the boy replied.

Emma closed the case and sighed before kissing his forehead. "My tastes are expensive but not that expensive, Harry. We won't even use a quarter of this." joked the woman before hugging him tightly. "Thanks for the sentiment though." Harry took a deep breath and relaxed. He really had missed Emma.

Saturday found Harry appearing in a pair of rings within the confines of the office belonging to the Minister for Magic of Brittan. A shocked Cornelius Oswald Fudge relaxed when he noticed who it was and smiled. "Oh, Mr. Potter. You startled me." he commented. A woman in a pink dress and a number of other people present also calmed down.

"I see. I apologize then. I also apologize to your guests. Your security is very lax. In the future you may wish to tighten it. However, I am here to deliver the report I put together on possible changes that you can make to please the voters." Harry responded while handing the man a thick portfolio. It was plastic sleeved, double sided pages and highly detailed with charts, graphs and a number of interviews in each section. "I've taken interviews and researched the various bits of information. Each change is accompanied by projections of what the most likely amount of approval you and the Ministry will gain is, the benefits to your nation both financial and social, examples of what other nations have done to prove how well the solutions work and various programs that can be used to boost moral as well as increase your nation's efficiency, economy and how other nations see you."

Fudge eagerly began looking through the pages with his eyes lighting up with glee. He reached one part and paused to frown. "I'm not sure I understand this portion, Mr. Potter. Does this state that you are suggesting we abolish the dark creature registration act?" the man inquired.

"What?!" the woman in pink roared in outrage. "This boy is obviously insane, Minister! You can't possibly be willing to entertain such nonsense! There would be chaos in the…"

"That's enough. I am suggesting no such thing." Harry stated in a calm tone while looking to the portly little politician. "However, I am willing to point out that the fact that the registration act is making it harder for certain species included on the lists to get jobs that provide enough money for them to survive."

The pink wearing woman sniffed derisively. "It serves the filthy beasts right!" she proclaimed.

"That fact is forcing them into a life of crime and feeding on humans to survive. In turn, that means that the Ministry of Magic, Minister for Magic, you yourself, and the entire ruling body are directly responsible for and thus criminally liable for the recent increase in vampire and werewolf attacks on the population meaning the voters. If anyone was to realize this or point it out to the voters they would lynch you and the entire administrative body of the Wizengamot for endangering their children and family's lives just because you hate someone." Harry pointed out causing the woman to freeze and everyone in the room other than himself and an albino human to pale. It truly was interesting just how much a person changed when someone pointed out their inevitable death.

Behind his desk Fudge looked close to wetting himself and cleared his throat. "What are you proposing?" he inquired.

Still standing beside the man's desk Harry crossed his arms behind his back. "I propose making an amendment to it. Instead of making the registration a "these people are bad" registration act you could make it a provisional system. One good example is that werewolves have enhanced senses and stamina. They are also faster and stronger than humans even when in human form. The only time they really become a problem is one night a month and that is a great deal better than many employees. With their physical abilities being greater than those of humans and being able to track a person far better than most other races just imagine how many dark wizards they could track down and capture to keep people safe. Their tracking skills could also bring in huge amounts of money to those who get ingredients for potions or wands since they'll be able to find things much more easily than a human and do so much more quickly." the entity clarified to the assembled group. "In addition to making large sums of money to stimulate your economy you can lower crime, increase the safety of your country, take an industrial stance that you want to make the United Kingdom prosper for not one people but for all people, and you'll even be able to show off your "successes" to make voters like you even more. And that's only including the werewolves. Merfolk can get rare fish and underwater plants faster and cheaper than any wizard or witch, centaurs and giants can do twenty times the manual labor of a human but only need to be paid the same amount as a human worker, the possibilities for financial and political gain with that one single change would more than double the chances of a reelection. Similar such plans are outlined throughout the portfolio. Whether you use them or not doesn't matter to me. Now if you'll excuse me, I have several other meetings to attend to today. Computer, bodyslide by one to New York City, United States."

All of those in the room watched the boy vanish in a pair of energy rings in the span of a single second. They turned to look at Fudge who was gleefully going over the information like a kid with a new toy. He suddenly looked up and jumped as if noticing them for the first time but quickly returned a smile to his lips. "I'm sorry to cut our meeting short but I must go over this new material and have some of our heads of department examine them. Please excuse me." the plump little man responded. With that he left the four people in his office and instructed one of his aurors to show them out while heading off towards the main offices of his department heads.

Harry's telepathy lessons continued on his own despite Emma's offers for tutoring. He worked on telepathic cloaking which allowed him to hide himself and others or their powers from being detected by telepaths. It was funny to use it to play telepathic "hide and seek" with Emma by trying to sense each other from across the Atlantic. She seemed to find it almost as amusing as he did. They eventually turned it into a game.

Tuesday marked his beginning of the study of cloaking minds. It sounded the same but it allowed him to rearrange the mental "fingerprint" of a mind to hide them or make them seem like something else to telepaths or various technologies capable of the same thing. He added it to their games of hide and seek by making himself suddenly give off the signature of a man-eating tree stump which took Emma a moment to get over the shock of. From then on they took a great deal of entertainment from telepathically "making faces" at each other.

Telekinesis had progressed as well with psionic spikes. They were similar to bio-blasts but formed into tiny spikes of pretty much any size. Any interesting thing about them was that a virtually limitless number of them could be formed at once and they exploded on impact with solid matter. Harry found that he could also turn them into spheres. Their destructive potential was based entirely on how much energy was present so a speck of light the size of a needle head could have the explosive force of a thermonuclear warhead while a sphere the size of a moon could pop like a fire cracker harmlessly depending on how it was used.

Just as he began to learn cloaking minds he began to learn an ability called telekinetic katana. It was like bio-blasts and psionic spikes in that it needed the kinetic energy to be formed into a solid physical plasma form but the shape was then turned into a melee weapon capable of cutting the molecular bonds between molecules, doing psychic damage to anything it cut, and numerous other things. Some methods of using the ability were suggested with clips from movies, television shows, books and even Japanese animated cartoons ranging from the distant past to the distant future. By increasing the compressed energy within the weapon and throwing it he could produce the same effects as a psionic spike according to his computer but, like psionic spikes, he needed to find a location he could train without endangering people to test the ability's limits. Besides, he didn't see a reason to freak out a bunch of humans because they found out how much more powerful he was than they were.

On Wednesday, Harry and the other Gryffindor first years were escorted out to the main grounds. Waiting for them were the Slytherin students who stood with a human woman bearing yellow eagle-like eyes. She was older but not as old as some of the other professors with short white hair. The day was rather clear and there was a nice breeze which made the grass ripple slightly beneath their feet. That grass seemed to stroke the sides of old and worn brooms that rested on the ground around the woman.

Madam Hooch was the flying instructor. Harry could sense a mutant ability in her but had not yet bothered to decipher what her power was exactly. "Well, what are you waiting for?" barked the woman harshly. "Everyone stand by a broomstick! Come on, hurry up!" With the knowledge that he was probably the only one who could survive a significant fall if something went wrong Harry chose to stand beside the oldest and most decrepit looking broom which had twigs sticking out at odd angles. "Now stick your hand out over your broom and bring it to your hand like so. Up!"

Immediately the woman's own broom shot up to her hand. Unlike the humans Harry could see the minute weaves of quantum strings around the brooms that enchanted them to work and fly. Curiously probing the broom below him telepathically, the entity found a primitive and basic mind and sent what he wanted to it as if he were communicating with the enchanted device. Everyone jumped when his broom lifted to the air and remained steady beside him while Harry sat down on it like it was some sort of bench.

"Very impressive, Mr. Potter. Usually only seasoned professional Quidditch players can work their brooms so easily." complemented the woman. Harry ignored her and continued to sit for several minutes. The bushy haired brunette girl named Hermione Granger watched as her broom simply rolled over. Many other brooms didn't rise though an albino boy from Slytherin named Draco Malfoy also made his lift into the air on his second try.

"How did you get your broom to react like that, Harry?" hissed the lanky ginger boy from Gryffindor known as Ronald Weasley.

He was ignored while Malfoy mounted his broom and boasted about how he had been flying for years. Hooch then responded by telling him that he had been doing it wrong for years then and corrected his mounting. "Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard." the woman ordered. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, hover for a moment, and gently come right back down by leaning forward. On my whistle… Three… Two…"

The jumpy round faced Gryffindor known as Neville Longbottom didn't seem intent on being left behind and jumped a bit early. Harry sensed a different mental signature that his telepathy identified as that of the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor Quirinus Quirrell come over the broom. Admittedly Neville's squeal was moderately comical but the Slytherins were taking things over the top. His out of control broom began bucking violently and spinning around frantically.

Soon enough it struck the side of Gryffindor tower with the end of the handle. It spun around and impacted with the bristles causing them to shatter. After ramming the tower with its handle again and carrying Neville who was holding on for dear life, the broom shot off backwards for close to twenty feet where Longbottom's free arm struck the side of a statue. The broom suddenly accelerated forward and skimmed the grounds as it headed straight for the class. Everyone else leapt out of the way leaving Harry sitting patiently in his seat facing directly away from the broom.

Wildly charging Harry, the broom reached its maximum speed of thirty-five miles per hour and flew straight at the back of his cranium. Just before it could make impact Harry tilted his head slightly causing the magical item to come to within a hair's breadth of his cheek as it passed by his head. With a quick motion Harry gripped the back of the human's robes and Neville let out a yelp as his broom shot forward and out of sight towards the "dark forest" that surrounded the school on one side as everyone called it. "Thanks, Harry." panted the human dangling from his right hand.

"Don't mention it, Neville. There's nothing like a good dose of arse clenching terror to really give you a boost for the rest of the day, huh?" Harry commented while setting the human on his feet and releasing him. "Lucky, bugger."

Hooch hurried over and began to check over the boy who yelped when she prodded his right arm. "Oh dear, a broken wrist." she commented while clicking her tongue. Harry noticed from the corner of his eye that Malfoy had picked up a small glass globe with a golden framework around it that Neville had dropped. Some form of mind magic was enchanted in it from what he could tell but he disregarded it as unimportant while watching Hooch. "Come on now, up you get. Everyone is to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing. If I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say Quidditch."

"Did you see his face?" Malfoy mocked while laughing. They Slytherins like the sycophants they typically seemed to be. "Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze he'd have remembered to fall on his fat arse."

All of the Gryffindors turned to look at Harry who ignored the entire thing and sat patiently on his broom. Wealsey moved over to Harry and frowned as he nudged the boy. "You're not going to let Malfoy talk about Neville like that. Are you, Harry?" insisted the ginger boy.

"It's none of my business what Malfoy does, says or thinks. I honestly don't care what he chooses to do. Deal with it yourself if you don't like it, Weasley." Harry responded while contemplating a few stray thoughts he'd had on how to combine the mind magic aspects of the item Malfoy was holding with the enchantments on a broom.

The rest of the argument was ignored while Harry's rapidly expanding mind made dozens of calculations. He wasn't scheduled to learn how to bend quantum strings with telekinesis until the end of the month so he couldn't experiment with the ideas yet but he did work out a possible prototype idea he could use to make a new broom line. "Give it here, Malfoy, or I'll knock you off your broom!" Weasley yelled furiously as Harry turned to look through his sunglasses at the pair hovering close to thirty feet in the air. "There's no Crabbe or Goyle to save your neck up here!"

Malfoy responded by flinching as the same thought entered his mind and wiped the nasty smirk off his face. "Catch it if you can, then!" he shrieked and threw the glass sphere as hard as he could into the distance before shooting towards the ground.

Weasley went after the albino. Harry took a more practical option and shifted on his broom before accelerating as fast as he broom could go. The speed startled the two human boys as he passed by them and continued to fly straight at the stone wall of one of the parapets before shifting his weight into a flip. His right hands scooped up the sphere in mid turn and he settled into place a few feet from one of the large glass windows. Even most of the Slytherins were cheering and applauding while some of the older students who had seen were gaping stupidly.

Turning the sphere over in one hand Harry let his broom descend and calmly stepped off it with an uncaring expression. Everyone began to surround him but he ignored them as he examined the sphere more closely. The display on his sunglasses scanned the sphere and named it a "Remembrall" which had smoke within it that would turn red when the person holding it had forgotten something. "Harry Potter!" called McGonagall making all of the students cringe while Malfoy and his friends, two troll-like boys named Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle along with a pug-faced girl named Pansy Parkinson, began to smirk in triumph. "Follow me."

Harry frowned as he looked at the woman with a flat expression. He dropped the broom and began to walk along the grass after the woman like nothing was wrong causing Malfoy and his friends to stop smiling in irritation. For a number of minutes the woman led Harry through the halls of the castle until they reached the charms classroom. The entity noted that it was a fifth year class but said nothing as the woman opened the door.

"Excuse me, Professor Flitwick?" she began causing the little man to squeak. "May I borrow Wood for a moment?"

The tiny man agreed and Harry watched as a somewhat burly human boy with short, dark brown hair. Both boys were led by the woman to an empty classroom down the hall where one of the school ghosts, a poltergeist name Peeves, was writing rude words on the chalkboard. McGonagall shooed him away and locked the door with a charm before turning to the boys. "What do you need, Professor McGonagall?" Wood queried after looking at Harry curiously.

"I've found you a new seeker." proclaimed the elderly witch.

Brightening up the teenage human almost seemed to turn hopeful. "Are you serious, Professor?" he asked.

"Absolutely!" McGonagall responded firmly. "The boy's a natural. I've never seen flying like that in my life. Was that your first time on a broom, Potter?"

"And you would expect me to get a flying broom where you put me how, exactly?" retorted the entity looking annoyed.

McGonagall didn't seem to be listening and smiled brightly to the "older" boy. "He caught that thing he's got in his hand after a one hundred meter sprint on one of the school brooms at a speed I had never seen one of them go then stopped dead less than an inch from my office window." she informed. "Charlie Weasley couldn't have done it on his best day."

Wood's face seemed to turn into some sort of dreamy expression like every dream he'd ever had suddenly became true. "Ever seen a game of Quidditch, Potter?" the human questioned intensely.

"Wood's captain of the Gryffindor team." McGonagall explained.

"He's just the build for a Seeker, too," said Wood while walking around Harry and examining him. "Light… speedy… We'll have to get him a decent broom, Professor - a Nimbus Two Thousand or a Cleansweep Seven, I'd say."

She responded by nodding. "I shall speak to Professor Dumbledore and see if we can't bend the first-year rule. Heaven knows, we need a better team than last year. Flattened in that last match by Slytherin, I couldn't look Severus Snape in the face for weeks…" Professor McGonagall peered sternly over her glasses at Harry. "I want to hear you're training hard, Potter, or I may change my mind about punishing you." A smile then spread out over her lips. "Your father would have been proud," she said. "He was an excellent Quidditch player himself."

"James Potter was never and _will_ never be my father. He and his wife adopted me to replace the boy of theirs which died in childbirth. When they didn't have a party they needed to show me off at, they dumped me off with my godmother and checked in on me once a week. Unlike you humans I have the ability to remember every instant of my existence from the moment of my birth with perfect clarity. At any point in time that he wasn't being an auror James Potter was spending time with his three idiot friends pranking people or trying to get into a professional sports team, all of which turned him down for not meeting their standards. Lily Potter was an activist for non-human rights and particularly veela rights which was why I was left at the veela enclave. Don't talk to me about things you don't know anything about." Harry responded coldly. "Moreover, I am exempt from your rules and you don't have the ability to punish me. Don't volunteer me for things you want. At no point did I agree to play on your irritating little team. If you don't like it then I'll have you fired and replaced. Computer, bodyslide by one to the location of Neville Longbottom." Two humans jumped as he vanished in a pair of energy rings that opened and closed like a camera shutter.

Ignoring the shocked humans in front of him, Harry looked around the room. It was a hall filled with uncomfortable looking beds like some World War II hospital. The matronly Madam Pomfrey was dressed similar to the same time period as she stepped away from the crying Longbottom. "Well, Mr. Potter, what's wrong with you then?" she demanded firmly.

"I'm here to return this to Longbottom." Harry told the woman while holding up the glass sphere and tossing it to the human boy. "I suggest you have your gran file a formal grievance against the Malfoys. Malfoy was badmouthing you and attempted to steal that. When Weasley stepped in Malfoy got frightened upon discovering that Crabbe and Goyle weren't there to help him gang up on someone and tried to break it as a distraction to run and hide behind them. Your gran will have my full report and several pictures by the end of the week. Computer, bodyslide by one to my room." Again Harry vanished in a set of energy rings leaving two confused humans staring at where he'd been a moment prior.

Using a telekinetic force field or his body field to protect him from heat and radiation Harry was able to travel through space using telekinetic flight. The planet Mars was barren and uninhabited making it a perfect location to begin studying the wider spread aspects of his abilities. Distance wasn't an issue to a psychic. In fact, with enough concentration even the weakest telepaths could sense the life forms in other galaxies. Power was determined by how difficult it was to perform such a task for each psychic, which, for Harry, was little to nothing in terms of use. It would be years before he was ready to fight another telepath and Emma constantly defeated him in their telepathic games but he was quickly growing in experience.

He mastered telekinetic katana and learned a number of different methods for using it. A blade made up of psionic energy like his telekinetic weapons could damage the bonds between molecules or simply do psychic damage to an opponent while leaving them physically unharmed. Harry modified the technique to form projectile weapons such as flying needles. The result was rather impressive and theoretically incredibly destructive in potential but he didn't use it on anyone other than a few birds and rats.

Telepathic illusions took up the following two days of the week. They were the ability to manipulate the five senses causing the victim to see, hear, smell, taste and feel whatever the telepath wished as if it were real. One could even make themselves seem to not be there to the senses of others making themselves essentially invisible or change the perception of time in the mind. Several movies, Japanese anime and television shows came up in his research on illusions. He duplicated a number of them including a powerful illusion called the Totsuka no Tsurugi which sealed anyone his telekinetic weapons even scratched into a permanent dreamlike state and Tsukuyomi which sealed a person in their own mind and gave the telepath complete control over everything within their inner mental universe from space and time to the mass of objects. Harry didn't use either on a human but he did test them on insects and small animals to ensure they worked before releasing the creatures.

Biophysical control was the ability to control organic tissue by manipulating the kinetic energy within the physiology of others. One could make skin rupture, blood vessels burst, muscles to cramp, bones shatter or even cause cells to break or decay with it. It could also be used for healing by mending wounds, increasing natural regeneration or killing off bacteria within the body. Harry didn't need to heal himself since his powers healed him automatically but it was still a good ability to have.

On Saturday, Harry returned to France to visit his godmother. He studied inducing pain telepathically by activating pain receptors in the body the entire time he was talking with the woman. This mostly focused on insects, rodents and assorted pests. A few perverts trying to get into the enclave or peep on the female veela hot springs were also attacked with it.

"'Arry, you're here!" Gabrielle squealed in French as she drove her toy car down the path of the garden. As soon as the car pulled to a stop she got out and pushed a button on the tiny keychain to make a toy alarm turn on. It was rather cute and she hurried up to him and crawled into his lap for a hug. "Where have you been?"

Somewhat amused Harry shifted her around and gave her a cookie. "I spent last weekend visiting someone I hadn't seen since I was five. She moved to America and started a shipping business of her own." he told the small girl who settled down as he took her Styrofoam helmet off.

Antoine and Apolline moved over to the table where the politician eyed Harry. "The newspapers have been saying that you were invited to join your class quidditch team and refused. Many young wizards and witches would kill for such an opportunity." the plump man pointed out.

"You've seen a small demonstration of speed but what you saw was nothing compared to how fast I can actually move. What challenge is there in beating annoying children? Were they adults then they might actually have a strategy or some experience to make things interesting at least." explained the boy while a servant poured cups of tea for them.

For a moment Antoine contemplated the answer and had to admit that the argument had merits. His wife wouldn't want to enter the children's leagues when she was already the world champion duelist. "The national team of France is holding tryouts for the new Quidditch season this afternoon. Why don't you have a tryout there?" suggested the politician.

Sighing Harry leaned back into his chair and switched to English. "Jarvis, please have the automated drones finish construction on the new broom design I was working. I'll come by to pick it up within the hour." he requested.

"Yes, sir. You still haven't chosen a color for it." prompted the computer through the mono-directional speakers built into the arms of his sunglasses.

"Let's make it white and polish it with the crystalline adamant lacquer we developed. The last thing I need is for it to break during a tryout." Harry decided and switched back to French. "I was planning a new broom line to expand my company anyway. This is as good a reason as any to test it out." Antoine nodded and began to enjoy his tea while his wife shot him a disapproving look.

Harry looked at the finished product of the prototype he'd designed. It was streamlined with a pointed tip that widened like a cobra's hood just where the rider's chest would rest to keep it from poking the rider in the chest during flight. The shaft dipped down after that into a slightly widened seat bearing a small fin on the bottom for better maneuverability. A number of steam bent twigs formed together into a streamlined bristle formation at the back similar to that of a Chinese calligraphy brush starting just a bare six inches behind the silver stirrups under the seat. He found the crystalline effect that the enamel had on the white broom gave it a pleasant snow-like appearance.

Picking it up he tested the molded grips on the handle and levitated it to test the formation to make sure he got the measurements correct. When he was satisfied he tested the weight and structure before deciding it was appropriate. _'Alright. Let's put the finishing touch shall we?'_ he thought and felt his powers react as quantum strings spread out over the broom in a tight weave. "Jarvis, I think we're going to have to put a new name on the patent…"

Standing inside a large stadium Harry remained in line with the other people present to try out. "What are you doing here, kid?" one of the older men scoffed in French. "Holding your father's broom for him?"

"No." he responded.

"Look, kid. Quidditch is too tough a sport for children. Leave if you know what's good for you." threatened the man.

The coach of the team came onto the field with his assistant coaches. "Line up!" he barked firmly causing them to all take their places. "Quidditch is a serious game and I won't have any of you ruining my team! We will be recruiting one chaser, a seeker and one beater as well as a reserve team! Each of you will have to… What are you doing here, kid?"

"Testing out a new broom design I constructed and trying out for the position of seeker to see if I enjoy this game or not." Harry answered patiently.

Eyeing Harry carefully the man held out his hand. "Let's see this broom." he demanded to which Harry handed the item to him. Examining the broom the man frowned as he went over the design. "Odd shape."

"It's designed specifically for high speed and maneuverability. The projections calculate a top speed of two hundred ten miles per hour and that it will achieve acceleration from zero to sixty in one point three seconds. I developed a new enamel which crystallizes on the outside of the broom into a hardness similar to diamond to make it virtually unbreakable and it's been molded to give the flier both better control and comfort." stated the entity as the man dropped the item causing it to stop at waist height. "I named it the "Snow Falcon" if that means anything."

Intrigued, the man pushed down on the broom and was surprised when it only shifted slightly. "Not bad work. Who helped you?" he wondered.

"I did it myself." retorted the boy.

A skeptical frown creased the man's lips as he eyed the small male. "What's your name, kid?" asked the human.

"Harry Potter." Harry told him causing the man to stare.

Each person present turned to look at Harry in surprise but the entity ignored them. "Not bad work, Potter. I look forward to seeing what you can do." assured the man before motioning to the group. "Seekers to the left, beaters to their right, then chasers and keepers on the far left! Move! We'll start with time drills around the pitch starting with the keepers!"

Quidditch, as Harry learned, was a game played on brooms which was somewhat like football which some nations called soccer. There were three hoops at the top of tall poles on either side of the field or pitch as it was called and each team had one keeper to guard them. Chasers took roles similar to strikers and tried to put a large ball called a quaffle into the other team's hoops while defending their own. Beaters took up the roles that defenders usually did and did so by using bats called beater's bats to hit a flying iron ball known as a bludger at the other team's players so it would chase and hit them to knock them out of the game.

Seekers were the ones everyone wanted to see. They were fast and acrobatic in chasing a small gold ball about the size of a golf ball called a golden snitch. It was fast and difficult to see with long hummingbird-like wings coming off it. Because the snitch was one hundred fifty points while making a hoop with a quaffle was only ten points being a seeker was a high risk job. Not just because of the speed and difficulty but the fact that the other team's seeker was a primary target to take down.

When Harry returned to the enclave that night Amira was waiting eagerly with Antoine, Apolline and Gabrielle. He looked at them oddly and set his new gym bag down beside him as he entered the private apartments of the royal family. "What?" he questioned.

"Did you make it?" Gabrielle asked with wide eyes.

"Oh, that." Harry mused while reaching into his bag to pull out a pale blue robe with the number "01," the word "France" and his name emblazoned on the back in shiny gold print. "I don't think the color suits me but apparently it's part of the uniform." The resounding screams of delight from the three veela present followed by their tackling of Harry drew the guards who burst in and noted the robe. Seconds later they too joined in on the dog pile while giving excited squeals. Not more than an hour later the entire enclave descended into a celebration as the news spread.

End Chapter 3

Translations:

Totsuka no Tsurugi – Ten Hands Long Sword  
Tsukuyomi – Moon Reader

Author's Notes:

Chapter 3 of Book 1 is now complete. That was probably more fun to write than it should have been… Oh well. Until next chapter, read, review and enjoy!


	5. Chapter 4 Confrontations

Brought to you by Shinji's Good Sharing Inc:  
"It's hard enough to remember my opinions, without remembering my reasons for them!" – Friedrich Neitzsche

Creation Reborn – Book 1: Reincarnation  
Harry Potter/Multi  
By Shinji the Good Sharer

Disclaimer: I don't own most of the things in this series. All I own is this story itself. All flames will be ignored. Constructive criticism depends entirely on the criticism being "constructive."

Chapter 4

Confrontations

There were one hundred twelve nations around the world that played the game of Quidditch. The world cup was held once every three years in August. Afterwards all the teams were given four weeks of rest before they were called back up to play. To sum that up Harry would be playing one game every nine days or so starting a week after his tryouts. In addition to that he had practice with his team running drills twice a week, class and a few business ventures he was looking at. His team's practices were on Mondays from four o'clock PM to ten o'clock PM and Fridays from eight o'clock AM to ten o'clock PM.

Monday came and with it he finished learning to induce pain with telepathy. Interestingly he learned to induce pleasure as well when he wondered what would happen if he stimulated the pleasure centers instead of pain receptors. Why the two veela guards outside his door had emitted sudden moans and fell to the ground when he used it on them he was unsure. Neither seemed to stop being able to smile after that and he idly wondered if he had gotten something wrong. Until he had a better opportunity to experiment with a willing subject he elected not to research the ability further.

He also mastered telekinetic invisibility which was accomplished by bending the light around his physical body. Doing so around other things turned out to be rather funny since he could make people run into doors, walls or hide objects from them. The sight of Amira looking for her throne had pretty much made learning it worth it for that reason alone. A wide range of possibilities entered Harry's mind after that but were discarded as inconsequential.

Mental paralysis became his area of study after that. By stopping the flow of psionic energy that caused neural synapses to fire a telepath could paralyze someone mentally or physically at will. For example paralyzing the mind to make the person stop motion entirely until it was released, making the person drop dead on the floor by stopping all psionic energy flow or stopping the lungs to make a person suffocate. Harry didn't like killing despite how easily he could accomplish it. He knew it was sometimes needed but if at all possible he planned to leave that job to Death entirely.

For the evening he was scheduled to begin study of telekinetic holograms which were similar to invisibility but more controlled. By bending the light in different ways one could create virtually any image. They could make it move or even interact with people as long as they didn't touch it. The images couldn't speak or make sounds either.

After ditching potions class and using that time to complete his next batch of Snow Falcon brooms for the team, he headed down Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Professor Quirinus Quirrell had an annoyingly fake stutter and being able to sense two minds in the man caused Harry to dislike him. Both hated him and wanted him dead while the one coming from the back of his head under a pathetically obvious fake turban was one that Harry read as Lord Voldemort, the one who had killed the Potters and attempted to kill him under Dumbledore's manipulations. He was not amused in the slightest.

"Why didn't you tell us?" demanded Ronald Weasley as Harry arrived in class.

Allowing himself to look at the human for a moment the entity frowned. "There are a great many things I don't bother telling you of. You will need to be more specific." he prompted feigning ignorance. In response Weasley held up a news paper. The headline drew Harry's attention immediately.

:: French National Team Announces Surprise Star Seeker

By Christopher Rouge

Translated by Richard Spyder

Today the French National Quidditch Team announced their starting lineup. Their chasers were listed as the veterans Mathilde Mallard and Hildegarde Lafarge with the addition of the up and coming player from the Quiberon Quafflepunchers Josephine Marat. Her teammate from the same team Armand Lacroix was also accepted to the national team as a beater beside veteran Jason Saucet. Former keeper for the Dijon Devils, Byron "The Wall" Bastien has also been added to the roster as keeper. But it was their new star seeker is the greatest surprise.

At eleven years of age, The-Boy-Who-Lived and Heir to the throne of the Sovereign United Veela Nation, Harry James Potter, is already well known. Just recently we ran a story about him where Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry attempted to draft him as the seeker for his house team due to his new status as one of the finest fliers their school has ever seen from the moment he first set on a broom. His response was to refuse the attempt to force him to play by the team captain of Gryffindor's team Oliver Wood and the head of Gryffindor dormitory Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall. Many young people would wish for such an opportunity. To obtain the answer we spoke to Minister for Magic of France Antoine Delacour who is the son-in-law of Mr. Potter's godmother, Queen Amira Larousse.

"I asked Mr. Potter as to why he refused to take the position. When I considered his response I had to admit it had merit. He has openly stated on several occasions that he is not human and I have seen a small demonstration of his natural non-magical powers. His point was that he would not find a challenge in competing against children when he is much faster and stronger than humans." says Minister Delacour. "My suggestion that he tryout for the national team came from his statement that if they were adults he might be able to at least remain interested due to their experience and better tactics."

During his tryouts Mr. Potter is said to have displayed a level of strength, stamina, endurance, speed, agility, reflexes and durability far beyond human capabilities. "I've never seen someone just backhand a bludger out of the way to get a snitch before. Potter did it without even getting a bruise." comments Alphonse Bordeaux, head coach for the French National Team.

Some teams have claimed that Mr. Potter not being human is unfair and demanded that he be removed from the French roster. A ruling was given by the International Association of Quidditch that due to the fact that Mr. Potter's powers are confirmed as not being magical in any way they cannot be regulated due to the International Statute of Secrecy Act which makes non-magical things and powers outside the jurisdiction of wizardkind. As a result, non-magical powers are not considered violations of the no magic use decision and perfectly legal to use in quidditch. The International Confederation of Wizards and International Dueling Commission likewise concur with the ruling further amending that attempting to remove someone from competition for simply using the natural abilities inherent to them by their species or race would violate the Anti-Semitism Prohibition Act which was instilled in 1945 after the fall of Gellert Grindelwald.

In a show of sportsmanship, Mr. Potter has voluntarily made a statement through the publicist of the royal family of the Veela Nation that he will be restricting the majority of his powers in the interest of fair play. He has, however, warned that he reserves the option to break his voluntary restrictions as he sees fit in the event that an opposing team recruits a player with superhuman abilities or an emergency situation occurs. This admission of restriction coupled with the rulings has caused a wide range of sports teams to look for players with various non-magical powers. Very few have been willing to come forward due to possible racial hatred.

Mr. Potter has also waived his salary as a professional Quidditch player. Instead he has asked that his pay be donated to the St. Genevieve's Foundation for Terminally Ill Children, a charity designed to use the donations of patrons to make their dreams come true before they die. The ten thousand galleon per year contract is set to last for three years. On Sunday, Mr. Potter visited the hospital and read to the children. He then took them flying around the hospital yard on one of the new broom line, reportedly patented with the name "Snow Falcon" which he had used for his tryouts.

After his tryouts, Mr. Potter also allowed his new team to try out his new broom design earning rave reviews. Many who own Nimbus2000 brooms on his team have proclaimed it as being better in speed, maneuverability, acceleration and comfort. Reportedly the entire team is being outfitted with the new brooms. Mr. Potter has not yet stated specifically when his new brooms will be on the market but he has stated that a promotional number of twenty will be awarded by raffle before Christmas with two being given out at each of the first ten French National Games. One raffle will be decided by purchased ticket while the other will be by random seat number. Each of the awarded brooms will be autographed by the entire team and all proceeds of the raffle ticket sales will be donated to the St. Genevieve's Foundation for Terminally Ill Children.

The first game of the French National Team's season is scheduled for Saturday, September 21 and is against Germany at their stadium outside Munich. Fans have been so frantic for tickets to both seats and the raffle that many have camped outside the stadium to be sure to get tickets before they sell out. Tickets go on sale the day after tomorrow and it's already looking to be a sold out game. This may be the beginning of a new era in Quidditch. ::

Reading the entire article in the span of three seconds Harry turned his eyes on the lanky redheaded boy. "Exactly which part do you believe I should have informed you of and why do you believe I would bother?" he inquired while moving around the human into the classroom like those inside weren't staring at him.

"We're your friends, Harry! You should have told us!" complained the boy.

"Don't insult me, Weasley. You are not my friend, you never have been and you never will be. All you've been doing since we got here is pick on people, provoke fights, stuff your face, slack off in your work and bother me to be your friend. I might have been willing but you've been nothing but an annoyance since you showed up. Now go away and stop bothering me." Harry ordered causing the human to turn red in the face from anger and embarrassment. He was ignored as Harry moved farther into the classroom towards his usual seat.

After class Harry was heading towards his room to gather his Quidditch supplies which he had bought during the weekend with Amira. He stopped when he sensed someone heading straight for him and regarded the rather handsome brown haired human boy leading a small group of others students. "Harry, can we talk to you?" asked Cedric Diggory.

"If you must. What is it?" queried the entity.

Oliver Wood stepped forward with a wide grin on his face. "Can we try out your new broom?" he requested. "We'd like to see if they're better than the school brooms."

"No, you may not. My brooms are designed for professional use only and the public model will not be ready for production for a while. I also have no intention of providing new brooms to the school at this time. If you want one you'll have to wait and buy one like everyone else." Harry decided before calmly turning and walking on into the castle.

The humans followed him with pleas and protests. Cedric was the only one who didn't push Harry. They were on the sixth floor when McGonagall took notice of them and hurried down from the seventh floor to meet them. "Mr. Potter, the headmaster requests your presence in his office immediately. Follow me." she ordered.

"I'm late for practice and I don't have time." Harry replied while stepping past her. "Tell him I'll meet him this evening after I return to the castle."

McGonagall stepped into his path and drew herself up imperiously. "Mr. Potter, that is quite enough! Students are not allowed to leave the school grounds and the headmaster has instructed me to bring you straight to his office." announced the woman firmly.

"Unless a representative of the International Confederation of Wizards is present or we are having a class you are not even supposed to speak to me." decreed the boy in a cold tone making the woman frown. It wasn't until he walked past her that she realized she had been standing almost two feet to his left and not in front of him like she had believed. She tried to reach for him only to be overcome with a sudden sense of vertigo while the world around her seemed to distort and shimmer wildly until she fell to the floor. "I will return at nine thirty this evening your time with my lawyers and a representative from the ICW. Dumbledore may speak to me then or not at all. Neither he nor you get a choice in the matter." A shaken elderly witch got to her feet but by the time she was steady enough to look around Harry had already disappeared into the seventh floor.

After practice Harry went to the veela enclave and showed his godmother the recording Jarvis had taken through his sunglasses of McGonagall's attempt to take him in. She immediately called her lawyers and the ICW about it. They came to the enclave and were shown the same recording before they headed to the British Ministry and showed the recording to Fudge. The portly little politician grew annoyed and called an emergency meeting of the Wizengamot, a type of congress or senate for the Wizarding World, to address the issue.

Dumbledore was left out of the summons and the remaining representatives were shown the recording in addition to being informed that Albus Dumbledore and all of his associates were given the same notice as all of them that Harry was to have a representative of the ICW, his lawyers and a parent or his legal guardian with him for all meetings regarding any of them for any reason with the exception of legitimate classes. Even Dumbledore's most firmly rooted supporters were forced to vote in favor of having the old man removed from the council of elders of the Wizengamot and as chief warlock of their governing body. Harry was entertained that his recommendation for a reformation of the school under the direction of the board of governors and the Wizengamot begin was well received with him being put in charge of the planning. With an assurance that he would complete his analysis of the school and reform recommendations by November 1, 1991 the group left to meet with the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Fudge and two representatives from the ministry, Augusta Longbottom of the Board of Governors and Amelia Bones of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and the Wizengamot, joined them.

They arrived in a group in Harry's Hogwarts quarters and he set his things down before leading them past the Gryffindor common room, then the grand stairwell to the north side of the castle. A gargoyle stood in the way of the headmaster's office which Harry proceeded to rip out of the floor and toss down the hall with one hand in a surprising show of physical strength. Behind the gargoyle was a set of stairs that moved like an escalator upward to a heavy oak door that Harry simply kicked causing it to rip out of the wall and slam to the floor solidly in a manner that caused the school staff inside to jump in the middle of their meeting. Upon seeing Harry standing there the bat-like potions professor's face turned into a sneer of contempt. "What is the meaning of this, Potter?!" demanded the man furiously.

That fury was short lived as Harry entered the room and stepped out of the way to admit an assortment of politicians, aurors, armed veela guards, one Minister for Magic, the Chairman of the International Confederation of Wizards, the Queen of the Veela and the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. "Minister Fudge, Chairman Blade, Your Highness, Madam Bones, what brings you all here?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Albus Dumbledore, you and your associates are found guilty of disobeying ICW protection order 103875-A which bars you or any of your associates from having any contact with Mr. Potter of any kind without a representative of the ICW, a parent or his legal guardian present." Thaddeus informed in a firm tone of voice.

Lacing his fingers together Dumbledore smiled like a patronizing old grandfather to the man who frowned. "I assure you I was not planning to break any such decree. I have been young Harry's magical guardian since the death of his parents and…" he started to justify.

"You are not, Mr. Potter's guardian and his birth parents are not dead." Thaddeus retorted making the old man blink.

"I'm not sure where you get your information, Chairman Blade, but I was at the funeral of James and Lily Potter shortly after their deaths." Dumbledore informed.

Thaddeus frowned as he looked at the man. "Mr. Potter was not born to James and Lily Potter. He was adopted by them as a seven month old infant on July 31, 1980 after their son died in childbirth a month prior. According to the adoption contract, if he was not placed with his godfather or godfather upon the deaths of his adoptive parents as agreed upon by his birth and adoptive parents he was to be immediately extradited back to France and his birth father or step-mother. Five months later he was named sole heir to the throne of the Sovereign Nation of Veela by Queen Amira as her heir which was agreed upon by both his adoptive and birth parents. Due to how long it took to have his name changed to the name Harry Potter during the rise of You-Know-Who, James and Lily Potter were unable to get the papers to have his citizenship papers drawn up and finalized." listed the politician causing Dumbledore and those around him to turn green. "Instead, you abused your authority and power by overturning the Potter will, illegally appointing yourself as Mr. Potter's magical guardian, keeping him from his godmother, hid him with muggles in an outright abusive environment where he was used as a slave and tortured several times a day even if he had nothing to do with the event in addition to being deprived food and water for days on end, kept a foreign national who is the heir to not one but three royal families from being rightfully returned home, stole from his vaults under pretenses to pay for his upkeep when he had been sold into slavery in order to find your illegal Order of the Phoenix, neglected your duties to ensure he was legitimately safe and happy in his home, and you took out over one hundred thirty illegal and unlawful magically binding contracts in his name which were destroyed when he stopped suppressing his powers causing the explosions which hospitalized you along with over one hundred other sentient beings, killed one witch, killed two children and caused untold thousands of galleons in property damage. The sole reason you are not in Crematoria Prison right now is because you were hospitalized as well so the ICW decided to be lenient and only present you with an order of protection to ensure you did not have any interaction with Mr. Potter without the appropriate people present. You are not now nor have you ever been Mr. Potter's guardian by legal means so all your authority over him is and always has been void."

Fudge stood beside his compatriot and held his lime green bowler hat smartly under one arm. "A vote of no confidence was taken against you in the ICW to remove you as Supreme Mugwump. Just a few moments ago the Wizengamot held another vote to remove you from the Council of Elders and as Chief Warlock. Gringotts has also seen fit to have all of your accounts frozen along with those of your associates. Mr. Potter was kind enough to produce a complete list of the members of your Order of the Phoenix who are likewise under investigation." announced the little man. "I'm here to inform you that Mr. Potter has proposed a reform of Hogwarts to the Wizengamot and it has been accepted. He will be monitoring all of you and making a report on your performance to see which of you, if any, keep your jobs."

All eyes of the faculty focused on Harry who stared back at them from behind his black wraparound sunglasses with no expression on his face whatsoever. Dumbledore seemed to be shaken by the thought and turned to Fudge. "Surely you can't place such an important task in the hands of a child." insisted the old man.

"Mr. Potter has already submitted a full report of over six hundred proposals to the Ministry that will benefit our society economically, politically, socially and ensure the safety of our citizens. His report was so thorough that we are still attempting to summarize the fourth proposal overall but the first three have the potential to expand and strengthen all of Wizarding England several times over. A provisional law has already been passed to give dark creatures such as werewolves and vampires a chance at getting better jobs along with centaurs and other magical non-humans. Our financial advisors say that the change could save hundreds of people's lives, hundreds of thousands of galleons in taxes and make our economy boom within the next six months alone. That is without counting the other changes he has proposed to be systematically passed over the next twenty years." Fudge responded causing the faculty in the room to stare at him.

Snape frowned and glared at Harry before speaking to Fudge. "I can't imagine that… some of your supporters were happy with the changes." he remarked.

"On the contrary, the vote was almost unanimous. Lucius in particular seemed to be interested in the market benefits his import business stood to gain. I understand that he expects to double his family holdings before his son graduates from Hogwarts with some of the financial benefits of Mr. Potter's proposals." Fudge refuted sounding pleased. "In one move Mr. Potter has all but stopped the rising attacks by werewolves and vampires, increased the amount of production our country can export without costing extra money, lowered the cost of our own domestic products, promoted magical non-human equality that may have taken hundreds of years to pass otherwise, and made our ability to protect the citizens more than twenty times more productive."

Standing with Amira beside him, Harry stood with his hands in the pockets of his jeans while his open coat was pushed back behind him to do so. "As enthralling as the proof that Dumbledore is not omniscient is, I would like to know why he feels the need to call a meeting with me." the boy stated in a neutral monotone. "What do you want?"

"Harry, I've been told that you are leaving school grounds at odd hours. Is this true?" the old warlock inquired.

"No. I am leaving on scheduled times. As the seeker of the French National Quidditch Team, I am needed for biweekly practices in my off hours and scheduled games. A notice of these times was sent to your office last week with another going to the British Ministry of my commutes to and from England." Harry responded calmly.

Upon hearing this statement Dumbledore frowned and looked at Harry with the same grandfatherly look he had given Thaddeus. "Harry, students are not permitted to leave Hogwarts grounds during the school year. I'm afraid you can't continue leaving whenever you feel like it." declared the old man.

"Then I will be transferring out of Hogwarts to a school in another country which will allow it before morning at which point I will no longer be at Hogwarts or in England at all." the entity responded in a manner that stated that he didn't care.

McGonagall seemed to be shocked as she stared at Harry. "But you must want the best education you can get!" she insisted. "Hogwarts is the finest school of magic in the world!"

Still in his place beside Amira, Harry frowned as the human woman. "Correction, Hogwarts is the finest school of magic in the _United Kingdom_. And for you information, the only reason that it even has that status is because of the charms program. I've done a complete analysis of all the schools of magic in the world. The Sanctum Sanctorum Academia for Sorcerers and Sorceresses is the finest having trained every sorcerer supreme of Earth in the last five thousand years. It is currently run by the reigning sorcerer supreme, Dr. Stephen Strange, who is the most powerful mortal magic user alive. They adhere only to the highest echelons of instruction and teach over one hundred subjects in addition to having the most extensive library of magical tomes and texts in the world." he said causing the woman to stare at him in horror. "Behind them is Beauxbatons Academy of Magic followed by Durmstrang Institute of Sorcery, Tokyo University of Arcane Studies, the Beijing College of Magical Studies and a wide range of other schools. Worldwide, Hogwarts is currently ranked as the eighty-ninth school and it doesn't live up to international standards so it isn't accredited and an education from Hogwarts is akin to having no education at all in other nations entirely. It's article proposal one hundred forty-four of my report to the British Ministry of Magic."

"B-But… How is that possible?" the woman demanded.

"After assuming the office of headmaster Dumbledore began to cut various classes that he didn't approve of which not only explains the sheer number of unused classrooms in the school but also means that almost all of the educational programs in the school which earned Hogwarts worldwide notoriety were removed from the curriculum entirely from him calling them dark. In layman terms he became headmaster and chief warlock of the Wizengamot and began to say "Dark Arts this, Dark Arts that, Dark Arts hit me with a Quidditch Beater's Bat…" By capitalizing on people's fear of the dark arts after the fall of Grindelwald he effectively made sure nobody schooled at Hogwarts, in particular the pureblood students who usually were wealthy and powerful making them stay in England almost entirely, no longer had the ability to learn any form of magic he didn't approve of so he could control what they learned and knew. This allowed him to keep them all "stupid and easy to control" so he could control the Wizarding World and retain his own air of power while still seeming to be a "lord of the light" as he likes to call himself." Harry lectured making everyone in the room gape at him. "His methods are no different than those of Voldemort were. He's just better at hiding it so everyone happily goes along with whatever he suggests. Instead of controlling people through threats and making them fear him, he raises them to believe he is some sort of all knowing and all powerful person to look up to when he's actually moving people around like pawns on a chessboard by claiming someone has "gone dark," "for the greater good" or "what he believes" so other people do whatever he wants leaving him as the "kindly old grandfather" while everyone else is just a puppet under his control. It's outlined in the report to the ICW along with an assortment of evidence."

When all eyes turned on Dumbledore the old man flinched at the cold expressions he had gotten. "Harry, you are too young to understand why I do things." he defended.

"Spoken like a person who truly does see themselves as a god." commented Harry as he began to read the old man's mind. "Unfortunately, I'm well aware of that infantile little prophecy you tried to push on me and unlike you, I am well aware of what it means. I simply have no intention of getting involved with it unless I am provoked at which point I will order the extermination of _both_ sides in their entirety. Now will that be all?"

A nervous Dumbledore shook his head. "I simply mean that a professor should go with you to make sure you're safe." the old man tried to reason. "Might I suggest…"

Harry was not impressed and looked at the old man through his sunglasses. "That is not what you meant and we are both aware of that, Dumbledore. Your attempt at ensuring I remain under your control is denied or I will not be returning to Hogwarts." warned the entity.

Dumbledore gave a defeated sigh and nodded. "Very well, Harry. My next issue is that you have been skipping classes. Might I ask why?" the old man inquired.

"Only potions class actually." corrected the boy.

Before Dumbledore could continue his line of questioning Thaddeus spoke up. "I believe that I can answer that question, Dumbledore. During our interrogation of Mr. Snape to find out if he had been using legilimency to invade the minds of students and invade their privacy, something he admitted to under truth wards, he also admitted to being the one to point You-Know-Who at the Potters with part of the prophecy you have been hiding. It was done so that both Mr. Potter and James Potter would be murdered and he could force love potions on Lily Potter so he could have her for himself as a love slave. Upon Mr. Potter's powers protecting him from the killing curse and severely injuring You-Know-Who by casting him out of his body, Mr. Snape rushed to you and confessed everything in return for your protection from going to prison. At that time you set things into motion to sell Mr. Potter into slavery and confiscate his inheritance for your own use so he could later be used as a living weapon and killed off to leave you as the sole defeater of dark lords and the wielder of the Potter wealth." he recounted causing everyone other than Harry to flinch and stare at the old man. "Mr. Potter has provided evidence in the form of witness' pensieve memories and various recordings that you knew this and intentionally allowed it to happen to manipulate the prophecy and gain control of Mr. Potter and his inheritance illegally. Since that is the case and Mr. Snape's animosity toward James Potter is well known in addition to Mr. Potter's belief that Mr. Snape will persecute him for destroying his ability to obtain Lily Potter as well as being the adopted son of James Potter we feel that Mr. Potter attending a class taught by the man directly responsible for the murders of his adopted parents is unethical and unacceptable. Mr. Potter is thus studying potions on his own and a potions master from the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers grades the work he sends in on a weekly basis. Thus far Mr. Potter has invented and patented two potions as well as brewing a number of high level potions such as Veritaserum and felix felicis with no help or instruction whatsoever."

Though he wasn't pleased by the knowledge that someone was aware of what Snape had done according to Harry's telepathy, Dumbledore didn't try to push the issue. The enraged glares that he was getting from those in the room other than the one he received from a fearful Snape and an indifferent one from Harry said that he wouldn't get anywhere if he tried to defend himself against that accusation. "Thank you, Chairman Blade." the human responded contritely before turning to the entity. "My final question is about why you are not staying with the other Gryffindor boys. You are young yet and should be spending time with your friends. We also need to be able to contact you if we need to find you."

"Your facilities are too primitive for me to conduct business or direct my company as well as not appropriately providing for my privacy. I've commandeered a room in the castle that has been unused and my father outfitted it with the appropriate technology needed. I can be contacted through my lawyers if I am needed as you cannot meet with me unless they are there. Besides, the monitoring and compulsion charms I overloaded with your contracts show you cannot be trusted to conduct yourself professionally so the option of meeting with me has been taken from you." Harry pointed out finally. "Is there any other reason you need to speak with me? I do have several studies and projects to complete before morning." When Dumbledore said nothing Harry turned and left with the rest of his group trailing behind him. All the eyes of the staff turned to glare at him and Snape making Dumbledore realize that he was not going to have a pleasant time for the rest of their meeting.

Mental paralysis was completed the day after his meeting with the staff. It was completed with a similar process called mental sedation which put people to sleep or kept them unconscious until the telepath released them. Manipulation followed and it was the ability to deeply and subtly manipulate the perceptions, better judgment, will and common sense of others. Making a mouse chase cats around the castle had been pretty funny.

Telekinetic holograms also passed and he moved on to telekinetic animation. It was the ability to animate physical objects by charging them with kinetic energy and manipulating that energy. Admittedly, animating a creepy doll to turn its head in the middle of the night and tell the girl it looked at "If you should die before you wake" before making it laugh psychotically might have been a bit much but he'd needed to test the ability somehow. And it was funny.

He began to study mind control which was actually controlling the thoughts, desires, reactions and reactions in others. In effect it allowed him to control everything they thought or did. Knowing he could make someone think or do whatever he wanted wasn't particularly interesting to him. It made a good weapon especially on mass scales but it was relatively heavy handed for most things.

Matter alteration was the ability to manipulate matter on a molecular or subatomic level in any way desired. It was extremely complex and required him to study a great deal about molecular, atomic and subatomic structures. The ability literally allowed him to alter physical things including his own form however he wished. What did one do when they could do anything, absolutely anything they could imagine no matter how subtle or fantastic with the physical world around them?

That question plagued Harry's mind before he arrived at his first game of the season. The raffle was held and he handed out the two brooms to the winners. One was a small girl of nine or ten who tried to hide behind her mother's legs much as Gabrielle had done the first time he met her. Beside her was another winner who was a middle aged man. Both left the field to head back to their seats as the teams got into their gear.

Once the game got underway it was rather fast paced but not so much that he had any trouble. His team had studied their drills well and the chasers were reveling in their superior speed and maneuverability. Soon enough they were up one hundred seventy to thirty. The German team's seeker raced along behind Harry as the entity pretended to chase after the tiny golden ball.

There were a great many ways to sense where the sphere was. He could hear its wings fluttering below after all. He could also sense its quasi-intelligence. Of course his HUD sunglasses told him where it was as well. Seeing a bludger, one of the two violent flying cannonballs in the game being struck by the German team's right beater towards him, Harry turned his broom around and flew backwards towards the bludger.

His opponent had enough time to stare at him in surprise since brooms weren't supposed to be able to fly backwards as fast as they could forwards. That was when Harry pulled up on his broom hard and accelerated up before arching over the bludger which impacted the face of the German team's seeker. Harry ignored the solid crunch of iron striking bone behind him while going into a dive at full speed. The crowd shrieked as they saw him streaking towards the ground and pull up just in time for the ties of his boots to skim the tops of the blades of grass.

With a quick swing he gripped the tiny sphere and rolled his broom to a stop several feet above the ground. "He's got it! Potter's got the snitch! France wins three hundred twenty to thirty!" the announcer cried in German. A thunderous roar filled the arena as the spectators watched the French team make a victory lap.

Sunday morning found Harry walking into the apartments of the royal family on the veela enclave. He was almost bowled over by a tiny silver and yellow bullet in the form of Gabrielle Antoinette Delacour wearing a yellow sundress. "'Arry, you're back!" squealed the tiny veela in French as she clung to his chest. "Did you bring me anything?"

"Gabrielle! That's very rude!" scolded Apolline.

An amused smile formed on Harry's lips as he settled her on his hip and walked over to the living room. "It's alright. I did, Gabrielle." he agreed while setting her down and opening his gym bag and pulling out a wooden box which he placed on the table. "Go ahead and open it."

Practically vibrating in place Gabrielle opened the box and blinked in surprise as soft music began to play. She closed it and opened it again causing the music to stop and start several times to her interest. "How does it do that without magic, 'Arry?" wondered the tiny veela.

"See each of these little marks on the disk that's spinning under the glass? Each one flicks a tine on that little piece of metal and makes a different tone. Yours plays the song is called Lilium." explained the boy earning a squeal and a hug from the five-year-old. Harry pulled another for Apolline which played a song called Fukia Mori while Amira's played The Rose of Winter. A final music box to be given to Fleur was given to Apolline and played a song called Passion.

Amira smiled as she pulled Harry into a hug. "We listened to the game on the Wizarding Wireless. When's your next one?" she inquired.

"The next game is against Bulgaria on the first of next month." answered Harry while Gabrielle crawled into his lap. "Their beaters are really accurate so the coach is worried but it shouldn't pose much of a problem as long as we don't give them many openings."

Hope filled blue eyes looked up at Harry as Gabrielle smiled. "You're going to beat them though. Right, 'Arry?" proclaimed the small girl.

Smiling in amusement, Harry nodded gently. "I'll try my best." he promised making her smile brightly. "Anyways, the coach wants us to do a photo shoot this coming Sunday for our Quidditch posters. Teen Witch Weekly will apparently also be there to interview the team."

Even as Gabrielle began to fall asleep due to the late night Amira and Harry began to discuss one of Harry's recent acquisitions in business which included a modeling agency which some veela had expressed an interest in working at. Their innate unnatural beauty made veela an obvious choice for models, cheerleaders and actresses but they very rarely had the representation needed to get into the business.

Before he left Harry made a few calls and ordered some supplies for him to begin studying art. Marble blocks, sketch pads, blank books, tools, paints, pencils and a wide range of other supplies were ordered. As his experiments for the following month were to be on sonokinesis which was the ability to create, manipulate or absorb sonic energy he ordered a number of musical instruments as well. It would take a few days for them to arrive at any rate.

Matter alteration was truly an interesting ability. With it he could transmute elements, dismantle or disintegrate matter before crystallizing or reassembling it, change the form of matter even his physical form, move his molecules around or between the molecules of other matter to make himself intangible and a myriad of other things. If he so chose he could even activate or deactivate latent genetics in other beings essentially giving or taking superhuman powers at will. He did discover that giving a mouse super strength caused it to beat the daylights out of Professor McGonagall who happened to be a therianthrope, which was a person that could turn to and from an animal form at will, or as the magical people called them "animagus." Though the beating was somewhat cartoonish it was still moderately comical to watch.

Reality warping was the ability to mentally bend the quantum strings that made up reality itself. It could only be used in a localized area of a few miles radius of the person's focus point but at least it didn't have to be the person's physical being. As long as he could see or sense the location he could use that as a focal point. By bending those same strings he could form tiny singularities to transport himself between or through other dimensions and universes at will. The ability was called dimensional teleportation and it was one of the more useful methods of using the ability. However, because of its complexity the final lessons took the remaining week of September to master at night. During his study of the ability Harry noted that wizards and witches did something similar with their magic by firing bolts of energy called mana from their bodies to essentially "hammer" the quantum strings into what they wanted. Crude and weak as it was their ability was effective in small scales.

Possession took the normal two days to master and was very interesting to learn. There were different methods of using it such as mind transferal which let him switch bodies with someone else or switch the minds of others from one body to another. He could leave his body in a ghost-like form called astral projection and enter the body of another. The last method was to mentally control the person as one would control their own body using telepathy.

Mind alteration was an ability that allowed a person temporarily or permanently change a person's mind, desires, self or personality in subtle or extreme ways at will. Mental amnesia was one way by erasing, hiding, changing or implanting the memories they retained. Psyche manipulation let one manipulate the id which controlled instinct, the ego which comprised learned responses and the superego which regulated and chose between the two allowing a telepath to make someone good or evil as they saw fit. Hypnosis and mind manipulation also let a telepath alter the behavior, thoughts and mental existence of a person in any way they desired. The confused looks that everyone gave Malfoy's owl when it let out a loud "Moo" instead of a hoot had been absolutely priceless.

Healing trauma was a bit different from merely altering someone's mind. It involved repairing mental traumas by changing the perception and associations to those traumas in order to let the mind recover. A telepath could also break the mind or use a technique called dilate powers to place mental barriers in the minds of others for a variety of reasons the same way. To study the ability Harry took a trip to the St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries where they had a mental trauma ward. He found two patients named Frank and Alice Longbottom there who turned out to be the parents of Neville. They had apparently been tortured into insanity and he spent several hours repairing their minds before moving on to the next patients as the healers watched him work until he was satisfied that he had mastered the ability and left after the last patient was healed.

Psionic siphoning was the final telepathic ability he learned and it was by far one of the most useful. By draining the psionic energy from a life form he could kill it or weaken it as much as he chose. With the method known as neural jumpstart he could use that energy to boost other people's powers to incredible levels for temporary periods of about a week at maximum. He could use the ability to form or destroy mental links between himself and others or between two other people which allowed them to sense each other to a small degree such as feeling each other's presence, telling how they were doing or locating them at will. What really interested him the most was the ability to absorb or download information to and from the minds of others in order to learn great deals in mere seconds.

Slowly, a look of mischief formed on Harry's lips and he spoke up. "Jarvis, compile a list of the best examples of artisans from human history in various subjects. Include various martial arts and a list of various people who have born the title of sorcerer supreme." he requested while holding up his computer to look at the device. "Time travel technology, huh?"

End Chapter 4

Translations:

Author's Notes:

Chapter 4 of Book 1 is now complete. Oh crap… Harry with time travel tech… This can't end well. Until next chapter, read, review and enjoy!


	6. Chapter 5 Studies

Brought to you by Shinji's Good Sharing Inc:

"It's hard enough to remember my opinions, without remembering my reasons for them!" – Friedrich Neitzsche

Creation Reborn – Book 1: Reincarnation  
Harry Potter/Multi  
By Shinji the Good Sharer

Disclaimer: I don't own most of the things in this series. All I own is this story itself. All flames will be ignored. Constructive criticism depends entirely on the criticism being "constructive."

Chapter 5  
Studies

Harry sat on top of the ridge watching arrows fly past him as he noted the humans below covering themselves with their bronze shields. It had been two months for Harry as he traveled through time to observe human history. Earlier he had spoken with Leonidas who stood below with his number of three hundred Spartan soldiers. The man was intelligent, cultured, disciplined and skilled in both leadership and warfare. He had not told the man his ultimate fate nor did he explain the knowledge of what his wife was doing even at that moment. Instead he wished the man a glorious battle or a quick death before leaving.

Sonokinesis had been mastered along with gravitakinesis which was the ability to create, manipulate or absorb gravitons or gravitational fields. Empathy had also been mastered which left him to study humanity during the day. Arrows struck his telekinetic force field as he watched the humans struggle against the massive Persian armies while making jokes and taunting their enemies like drunken street toughs. "Computer, take me to my next target." he ordered and a vertical circle of energy flecks formed around him while two additional rings formed with one under his feet and the other above his head. The two rings converged and the vertical ring shrank before vanishing along with them.  
-

There was no way to describe the novelty that Harry found in meeting many of the artists he had looked up to when he'd believed himself a mortal child. Debating the concepts of philosophy with Chuang-Tzu, meditating with the Buddha, playing piano with a young Mozart, composing poetry with Lord Byron, studying the universe with Plato and training in martial arts with Hatorri Hanzo or Miyamoto Musashi… There really was nothing he could say to express the feeling of meeting these people and learning all they had to teach in one moment or another. He was just another face to be honest. The entity was little more than someone they met one day and forgot the next. Having spent his life in the company of dullards like the Dursleys and the majority of wizarding society it was refreshing to meet legitimate intellectuals.

Very rarely did any of them even know he was there. Occasionally he would stop to talk to one or another briefly. Obtaining their knowledge didn't make him more powerful. It merely taught him new things that allowed him to produce new perspectives based on the knowledge he had acquired. In two months he had amassed so much knowledge from ancient, modern and future peoples that it surprised him.

As he appeared in the great hall of Hogwarts, Harry wondered if his tour of human history was over. He turned to look at the professor's table and his eyes narrowed as he noticed that Dumbledore and his staff weren't present. Those that were happened to be more significant in his eyes as he could sense the joyful feelings coming from them… or rather, from the gems adoring the four in the center. "Rowena, praytell who this rapscallion that hath invaded our castle is?" a large man with red hair similar to the mane of a lion questioned in old English looking interested.

A pretty woman with long black hair and brown eyes pointed a ring holding a large blue sapphire at him and touched a matching white opal around her neck. She closed her eyes in concentration but opened them after a moment. "I know not. My jewels of power… they doth not respond." admitted the woman in a confused tone. "My powers leave me as well."

"As doth mine." stated a surprised plump witch with gingery red hair. She had on a necklace bearing a yellow topaz and an orange garnet.

The red haired man threw his hands forward with a purple amethyst on the back of one glove and a red ruby on the back of the other. Nothing happened and he tried again before looking down at his hands. "My powers doth reject me as well." said the man.

"Thou hast not trained thy powers well, Godric. I shall look into his soul." an old, bald human with a long beard stated as he held up a locket and opened it to reveal a green emerald. After a moment he frowned and glared at the jewel. "What trickery is this?!"

"Trickery? Thou wouldst not believe my own powers wouldst turn on their true master, wouldst thou?" Harry inquired as the seven gems flashed and flew to circle around him as if they were moons orbiting their mother planet. "Thank thee for gathering my powers together for me. It hast been long since that I cast them out to search as a net searches the depths of the sea for the fisherman. Though my gems hast manipulated and controlled thy selves to make thee gather them together once more to summon me from my sleep thou hast done well. As a gift for serving mine interests, though unknowing, thy school shall bear my blessing to stand for no less than one thousand years. At that time, if thy school hast fallen from grace, thy school shall crumble into the dust from whence it came." A joyful sensation came from the floating gems around them as they vanished to wait for where they would meet him one thousand years in their future while he absorbed everything the four humans knew.

Fury ignited on the bald old man as Harry turned to walk out of the great hall. "Thou shalt not take my powers from me!" roared the human. He drew a wand and watched in shock as it flew from his fingers and turned in mid air before pressing against his Adam's apple forcefully.

Quite through with being polite Harry looked at the human coldly. "I suggest that thee show some humility, mortal. Thou doth not have enough power of thy own to harm me let alone win. Computer, next target." he prompted and vanished in three rings of energy causing the wand to fall to the floor with a clatter.  
-

Harry arrived back in his time on the same day he had originally left. To him it had been less than twenty-four hours since he had left the four founders while time had passed equal to one thousand years in the time stream. After a shower to relax himself he gathered his things and prepared to head down to his first class of Tuesday, October 1, 1991. It was a normal charms class with the Ravenclaws before breakfast and Harry continued to go through the wand movements to condition them into his muscles. An ability of the power gem could do so instantly but that gem wasn't scheduled to be studied for almost fifteen years so he was stuck doing the movements with everyone else.

After class he was heading up to his quarters when Cedric Diggory fell into step beside him with Oliver Wood, a Gryffindor prefect name Percival "Percy" Weasley who was the older brother of Ronald Weasley, and a second year girl of Chinese decent named Cho Chang. Three girls who happened to be the chasers on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team named Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson were also with them. The three Gryffindor girls had rolled up posters which they unrolled as they hurried up to him. "Harry, can you sign these?" Alicia asked with her dark skinned cheeks turning slightly pink as she stared at him.

"Yeah, Potter. Got your autograph books, everyone?" Malfoy sneered from off to the side of the field with his small group of friends. Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson along with Parkinson's little clique of Slytherin girls laughed in an attempt to suck up to Malfoy. When Harry smirked it only angered Malfoy who drew his wand. "What? You want to duel, Potter?"

Twisting the quantum strings around the human's feet, Harry formed several venomous snakes and telepathically made them notice the warmth of the human's legs. "I'd be more worried about the poisonous snakes that are slithering up your pant legs if I were you, Malfoy." he commented causing the human to look down just in time to see the scaly tail of a rather large serpent vanish under the cuff of his pants. The following effeminate scream, like that of a girl who just found a spider in her hair, filled the air as Malfoy started to cry. His sudden action of trying to pull off his pants only agitated the snakes causing them to bite the little human in certain vulnerable areas. "Hmm… I didn't think Malfoy would be able to sing soprano. I always pegged him as a countertenor falsetto. Learn something new every day."

Malfoy's panicking form, which was quickly forming a wet patch on the front of his pants trailing down his legs and a brown mark on the back, ran screaming and crying from the courtyard as Harry turned to leave. "Potter! Detention for a week with me for not warning Draco faster!" yelled Snape.

"You do not have the authority to punish me. I do not answer to you." Harry responded and turned to leave.

"I'll teach you who you answer to, Potter!" fumed the man as he drew his wand. He then raised it high above his head only to collapse on the grass with his body completely unresponsive to his commands. "What… What did you do to me?!"

A less than amused Harry didn't even turn to look at the human as he walked towards the main corridor to the grand stairwell. "Everyone come quick! Longbottom's got visitors and the lady's cracking fit!" cried one dark haired boy that Harry recognized as a third year Ravenclaw but had never bothered finding out his name.

Since he wasn't interested in bothering to go look at someone like an idiot Harry continued on towards the great hall. "Harry, don't you want to go see?" Wood queried.

"I'm not stupid enough to waste my time gawking at someone for no reason. There are more important things to do with my time. I'm going to my quarters to work on my next experiment." he retorted. "You do what you want."

Cedric paused and looked between the corridor to the great hall and the one Harry was heading down. "Can we come with you?" asked the teen.

"If you must. Just don't get in the way or break anything. Most of my equipment is worth more than you are." agreed the entity causing Cedric Diggory, Oliver Wood, Cho Chang, Percy Weasley and the three chasers to follow him.

Together the eight made their way up to the third floor before a voice called from the bottom of the stairwell. "Mr. Potter?" Fudge called up to him. "We must speak with you."

Percy looked like he had just seen Harry's father in truest form as he stared over the railing at the plump little human. "It's Minister Fudge!" gushed the ginger boy. "Quick! We need to hurry! Come on, Harry!"

The moment his hand touched Harry, the entity turned around and proceeded to backhand the human hard enough to send him spiraling down the walkway of the stairwell where he struck the wall and crumpled. "Do not touch me." he ordered before turning and using sonokinesis to make the vibrations of his voice carry without needed to raise his tone of volume. "I'm busy. If you need to speak with me then schedule an appointment."

By the time they reached the fifth floor Fudge's group had caught up to them. Neville was practically glued to the rather large breasted form of the woman Harry recognized as Alice Longbottom, his mother. His father, Frank Longbottom was on his other side. They were standing with an old woman in a green dress with a vulture on her hat. Dumbledore was present as were several aurors and a number of members of the press.

"Hello, Harry. Do you know who I am?" Alice inquired with a gentle smile as a large tough-looking wizard stepped in the way to block off Harry's path.

Without bothering to look back at the woman, Harry watched the man in front of him coldly. "Get out of my way." he ordered in a neutral monotone.

Crossing his arms in a self-assured manner the man frowned at Harry. "And I'm supposed to do what a boy tells me, am I?" prompted the auror.

"Yes, you are… and now." commanded the boy.

For a moment the man seemed shocked at what he'd just heard but he quickly took a step forward and drew his wand. "Are you threatening an auror?" hissed the man dangerously. Harry was not amused and there was a flash of movement which caused the auror to let out a yelp. His wand clattered to the floor and he held his hand before looking closely and pulled a thin needle from his hand before fuming. "Did you do this?!"

"I did. However, it's the drug on the needle that should concern you and not the needle itself." Harry responded making the man and everyone else flinch.

Quickly grabbing his wand from the floor the man pointed it at Harry. "What is this potion?! Give me the antidote!" demanded the man frantically.

Reaching into his coat Harry pulled out a crystal phial. "This is what you were exposed to with that needle. Don't worry, it isn't poisonous. You see, I have a very curious personality and in my studies I came across a fictional character with much the same level of interest in experimentation as myself. Like him, I have labeled this the "superhuman drug" as it were." the boy stated.

Stunned, the man looked at the phial but everyone noticed that his movements seemed sluggish. "Superhuman… drug?" he asked.

"Masters of combat such as the highest ranking duelists have spoken of a moment where their weapons seem to stop and the world around them pauses just as their weapons cross. This is caused by an amplified sense of time. It's a phenomenon that occurs when a person forces their senses to their absolute limit. I knew of several potions that could increase one sense or another to superhuman levels so I analyzed them and combined the different chemicals that increase those senses before designing a new potion that would force someone to go into that state. In other words, it is a potion that will allow anyone to experience the five senses as a superhuman does." Harry lectured while the man stood stalk still. "With this medicine even the fastest hex would seem like it is hanging in the air even to a child. I imagine that since you are now a superhuman, most non-superhuman form of movement must seem very slow and dull. To you, I'm probably speaking so slowly that you can't even understand what I'm saying."

Reporters wrote down the explanation while watching with rapt attention. Dumbledore himself became highly intrigued as he watched the entire thing. None of them had ever considered such a potion might be possible. Enhancement potions were a common hazard in professional sports but they were strictly regulated and forbidden with stringent tests given at the start of every game.

Taking a step forward Harry began to circle the new superhuman who stayed statue-like and moved ever so slowly as he tried to follow Harry with his eyes. "The intriguing thing is what this drug does to a human. For fighters, that expansion of their senses lasts only for about the length of a single sword swing. However my potion can extend that duration hundreds of thousands of millions of times over. One drop of my drug diluted two hundred fifty thousand times would make fifty-five gallons of the potion suitable for regular testing, but in this case, I used the undiluted formula. One second should feel like a century to you right about now." the boy stated causing those present to suddenly balk. "In other words, a sword may take only one second to pierce your heart but to you it would seem as if it was barely inching towards you over the course of hundreds of years. And since your brain is only that of a simple human your senses far outpace what it can process making your movements so slow that even if you manage to stop me I could pierce through your hand and you won't even feel the pain for one hundred years. Your mind and body simply can't keep up with the extraordinary amount of sensory input your brain is being bombarded with inside your own skull."

One horrified Dumbledore stared at the frozen and barely moving man trying to bring his wand up to hex Harry as if in extremely slow motion. "Harry, what have you done?" he gasped.

"The British Ministry, the Order of the Phoenix and you were ordered _not_ to have any form of contact with me for _any_ reason unless the proper representatives were present. This time I have decided to defend myself in a way that even someone like yourself can understand. I am not helpless nor can I be threatened or controlled. My father and my father alone has authority over me. Contrary to what you would like everyone to believe that is not James Potter and my father is well aware of who and what you are." Harry stated causing Dumbledore to turn cringe. "I am not here to serve people nor am I going to obey a pathetic old human with a god complex. Now go away. I have work to do."

All of the humans backed away from Harry except Dumbledore who quickly made his way towards the boy. "Harry…" he began while reaching for him. A sudden feeling of vertigo overtook him and the world began to swim as he gripped the banister. He staggered slightly and tipped backwards causing him to fall to the floor.

Harry did not have a pleased expression on his face and looked at the old man with contempt. "Excuse me, Mr. Potter. What is a "God Complex?" I've never heard of that." one reporter inquired.

"A god complex is a type of dangerous insanity some people develop over time when they are in power or prestige. It's actually known as narcissistic personality disorder. Symptoms of the mental disease are rather obvious when one knows what to look for. People with it suffer from a grandiose sense of self-importance. They are often preoccupied with fantasies of success, power, brilliance, beauty or ideal love. Often they believe that they are "special" and can only be understood or should socialize with other special or high-status people. They require excessive admiration and have a sense of entitlement to take or do whatever they want without repercussion. Many times they are exploitive of others and manipulative in nature to make others they see as less than themselves get whatever they wish. They lack empathy and are unwilling to recognize the feelings or needs of others. Such people are also envious of others or believe others are envious of themselves. Usually they are patronizing and show arrogant or haughty behavior in some way as well like Dumbledore's "kindly old grandfather" routine." lectured the boy making the people present look at a slowly recovering Dumbledore. "On many occasions Dumbledore displays these traits but he's delved so deeply into his mental disease that he has come to the conclusion that he is infallible and refuses to admit any possibility of being wrong or failing even in the face of intractable problems and impossible tasks instead choosing to insist that his personal opinions are unquestionably correct. He genuinely believes that he is doing good, but he refuses to admit that anything other than what he believes or decides is correct. To him, anyone that is not obedient to him or sided with him is automatically evil and dark thus must be forced under control, removed from the situation entirely or killed."

Getting to his feet Dumbledore frowned at the boy. "Harry, you are too young to understand why I do things." he protested. "You must understand that what I do is for the greater good."

"Thank you for proving my point, Dumbledore. You've just incriminated yourself." Harry commented causing the old man to frown.

Another reporter spoke up sounding concerned. "What do you recommend we do, Mr. Potter?" asked middle-aged man. "Do you intent to leave Dumbledore as headmaster?"

The boy frowned and shook his head. "No, I don't. He's a danger to the children in this castle as long as he is allowed to have any real authority. The recommendation I'm putting in my report is that he be institutionalized for his own safety and those around him. Demoting him to a less authoritative position here and keeping him in a high security mental ward at St. Mungo's for therapy when not here would be the most useful. I'm also recommending weekly sessions with a mind healer." he responded.

"Harry, be reasonable." Dumbledore chided.

"You orchestrate the deaths of men and women, then you kidnap their children to torment and raise as living weapons from infants. You consciously knew of what would happen to the Potter and Longbottoms but allowed it to happen in the hopes of causing a prophecy to occur so both Longbottom and I could be killed and you could take over both the Potter and Longbottom fortunes for yourself while proclaiming yourself the "defeater of dark lords" thus making the wizarding world assume that you are some sort of savior or chosen one. In reality, Longbottom is the chosen one of that prophesy. But since he was not hit with the killing curse and my powers protected me from it the hidden power lying dormant within Longbottom was lost. Now Voldemort can still be resurrected by his minions at any time. There _is_ no greater good in any of your dealings, Dumbledore." the entity informed.

That suggestion caused Dumbledore to shut up rather quickly. "I apologize, Harry. You are right, of course. I should not be interfering with your life. I will not bother you again." he assured and smiled to Alice and Frank Longbottom before walking off towards his office.

Calmly turning to look at the Longbottoms, Harry eyed them through the display of his sunglasses and frowned. "I suggest you be careful. Now that Dumbledore knows your son is the subject of the prophecy he will likely try to take control of your son somehow. If he must orchestrate your deaths by letting certain facts slip to cause people to hunt you down and kill you then he will. The wards around your home were put up be him, have them torn down and put back up by someone else. Your son's hidden power was never activated and if Dumbledore attempts to force the prophecy back into play then he will die." said the boy.

"What prophecy?" Fudge questioned eagerly.

"Longbottom was supposed to be the one to defeat Voldemort with a power that would have awakened at a critical moment just as the killing curse struck him. Dumbledore meddled in the prophecy and attempted to make it come true early so he could take the credit. He failed and enough of Voldemort's soul was left in this world without a body for him to be resurrected by his minions whenever they choose." Harry told the group who began to sweat with fear.

Fudge looked like he was going to soil himself as he contemplated that idea. "What about this power? You healed the Longbottoms! Can't you awaken this power in the boy?" he squeaked.

"I can." affirmed the entity.

Relaxing slightly the portly politician let out a breath. "Please do so then." said Fudge.

"No." the boy decided.

"What?! You don't want You-Know-Who to come back, do you?!" shrieked the little man.

Quite unconcerned Harry stood in front of the group easily. "I am not here to fix your problems for you nor do I serve or answer to you. Voldemort is no threat to me and I have strengthened the veela wards around the enclaves beyond human capability to tamper with. My kind and those of my stepmother are beyond his reach as a human as well. It is a human matter to deal with unless I am provoked in some way. If you want him to be destroyed I suggest you begin enacting the changes I've given you quickly, increase your auror and unspeakable forces, and begin training Longbottom in the most powerful and versatile forms of magic you can find. England is the only nation at risk and I am not a citizen, nor do I intend to be." he told the humans while turning and walking on towards the stairs to the next floor. The teenagers who had been following him trailed behind in a daze.  
-

In Harry's room, the six humans stared around the living room with wide eyes. It was huge compared to their rooms, easily the size of their common rooms. "Welcome back, sir. You have a number of messages. Miss Frost wishes to know if you are available to have dinner with her this coming weekend at the club. You have received a number of requests for interviews from several magazines and the ICW is contemplating awarding you with the Order of Merlin: First Class for exposing Albus Dumbledore. A message has also come from your godmother inquiring about your Christmas plans." Jarvis reported making the group other than Harry jump in surprise.

"Who's there?" demanded Alicia while holding her wand in a shaky hand.

"That would be Jarvis, my computer." stated the entity. "Jarvis, send a message back to Emma accepting. Schedule the interviews for this summer with one or two for the Christmas vacation and reply with notices of the scheduled meetings. Notify Amira that I'll try to stop by on Christmas vacation but until the next world cup I'm going to be very busy."

All of the teens tried to see Jarvis but found nothing as they examined around the room helplessly. "Of course, sir. The drones are completing the new prototype system that you designed for Miss Frost. It should be ready by this evening. Do you wish for me to arrange for a messenger?" offered the computer.

"No. I'll take it to Emma this Saturday when I meet her for dinner." Harry decided and moved through the house to his office with the humans following behind. "Did the buyout of the Wizarding companies I asked for go well?"

Several holographic screens appeared in the air causing the humans to jump. "They were completed. Congratulations, on your new acquisitions. You now own Honedukes Sweetshop, the Chocolate Frogs Card Company, an empty shop in Horizon Alley of Paris and Galdrag's Wizardwear." Jarvis explained. "Your godmother has begun transforming the modeling agency you gave her in Paris. The first three veela models have been hired already with one taking a role in a movie, one doing a photo shoot in Greece and the final one scheduled to do a fashion show in New York this coming weekend on Sunday afternoon. Do you wish to attend?"

"Reserve three seats for Amira, Emma and I as close to the stage as possible. I've been meaning to introduce them anyways." the boy elected while examining the progress of the automated robot arms and machines around the workshop. All of the humans followed him past the different machines until he reached a set of large cylindrical vats larger than they were that had bubbles moving up inside the different colored liquids inside them. They were inside a room seemingly made up of glass with robot arm drones working inside. "How long will it be before the first thousand gallons of these potions are ready?"

In front of each vat a holographic window appeared and information was displayed on each of them. "The first thousand gallons of polyjuice potion are in the final stages of preparation and will be completed by the end of the day. Your adamant veneer potion will be completed by this weekend. The Felix Felicis, veritaserum and other potions were completed earlier today." answered Jarvis.

"Good. Have the drones begin bottling them in vacuum sealed bottles. We'll be able to sell them in measured doses once they're bottled and labeled." the boy summarized while looking over the different analysis statistics.

From behind him, Oliver Wood seemed to be shaken. His voice waivered and he let out a weak croak. "Felix felicis, the "Luck in a Bottle" potion? Polyjuice, the shapeshifting potion? Vertaserum, the most powerful truth potion in the world? Those are some of the most difficult potions known!" squawked the human.

Harry looked over at the human and arched an eyebrow. "Yes. That is why I've mass produced the potions. I had a large quantity of phials in different measurements bought and transported here according to the needed potions. I've also invented a perfume potion based off amortentia love potion which has the effect of smelling like whatever the person smelling it likes the scent of most. Though it doesn't have the love potion effect of amortentia, it does make a person wearing it seem to be more enticing." he explained. "I'll be sending samples to various companies and celebrities around the world."

Cho seemed to be almost giddy as she heard that statement. "Can I have some?" she inquired hopefully.

Since the other girls seemed to be of the same mind Harry sighed. "RAD32, 33, 34, please prepare four spray phials of amortation perfume and two additional phials of felix felicis. Use the one point five milliliter spray dispenser sample phials." the entity instructed causing the three machines to begin moving about the clear fiberglass room.

Together the machines began to fill small glass phials with black plastic spray tops with the mother of pearl and molten gold colored potions respectively from specialized dispenser ports built into the steel bases of the vats. The phials were then vacuum sealed and placed in a small tray that was put in a box built into the wall of the room. After the inside door of the small airlock was sealed all the sterile air was pumped out and then normal air was pumped in from around them with a hiss. Once the light beside the box turned green Harry opened it and turned to the group.

Immediately the six humans began to reach for the phials but were stopped by Harry holding up one hand. "The directions on these potions are written on the side of the phials. Do _not_ use them any way other than as directed by the instructions. Do not ingest the perfume. The luck potion you spray into the mouth, one spray for one hour of luck. Each phial has a total of twenty doses. Don't use more than one dose per day of either. I will not be giving you any more so use these very wisely." he instructed firmly causing the six teens to proceed much more carefully and begin reading the instructions slowly. Harry merely returned to his work and made several adjustments to various experiments while they learned to use their new potions. There were several ideas he had about the chocolate frogs.  
-

Harry looked at the fourteen year old human boy who had been selected from the raffle as he handed over the prize broom. He was somewhat average for a wizard with a shaved head and dark brown eyes. The human thanked him and moved aside for a middle aged man who smirked as Harry prepared to present the second broom. "Thanks, Potter." he said in Bulgarian. "Thanks for letting me get this close!"

Quickly drawing a dagger, the human thrust it at Harry's heart. Harry merely watched as the blade impacted the invisible body field that covered his entire form in a molecule thin layer of kinetic energy. To the human it seemed as if the blade stopped at Harry's skin through his silk shirt. "Was that supposed to do something?" countered the entity as he gripped the thirty-seven year old man by the throat. "I'm done playing."

The human began to convulse and clawed weakly at Harry's wrist before suddenly going slack. Harry calmly tossed the prone man to the side with one hand making him bounce twice and roll to a stop on the grass. One of the on call healers hurried to the downed man and examined him for a few moments before turning to the announcer to shake her head. "Mr. Potter, what did you do to that man?" questioned the announcer.

"I took away his magic. He'll survive but unless I choose to give him back the ability to use magic he's nothing more than a muggle." Harry decided while adjusting his gloves. He turned to look at the teenage boy he had just awarded the first broom to. "You, what's your name?"

It took a moment for the boy to stop staring in awe but he snapped to attention. "V-Viktor Krum!" proclaimed the boy.

"As I recall you're planning to try out for the Bulgarian team next season if there are any openings. Right?" Harry questioned earning a nod. He then tossed the spare prize broom to the human. "Use this one for your tryouts. I'll be watching for you in the coming season." Though his team seemed to be confused as to why he'd done such a thing Harry ignored them and got ready for the game to begin. _'Viktor Krum, huh? We're going to need to remember that name.'_

Saturday evening arrived and Harry arrived at the club as before. This time the guard let him in immediately. He entered the club and greeted several of the people present casually as he passed. His current psychic studies were on thermokinesis. It was the ability to create, manipulate or absorb thermal energy to cause heat or cold at will. One might not consider such a power as dangerous… until the person with it fired beams of heat or cold from their hands or feet, melted or froze entire landscapes or excited the molecules around them to cause thermonuclear explosions.

Harry hadn't even close to mastered the ability but he had learned to freeze, boil, melt or scald anything he touched, heat or cool matter as he chose, create auras of cold or heat and make himself immune to heat or cold. It wasn't bad for his first week of study. He nodded to a young blonde man as he passed onto to be stopped by the man that registered as a mutant. "This area isn't for children, young man. Is your father or mother a member? I can have them informed of where you are if your lost." the man stated.

Looking into the display his sunglasses provided and the readout of the man before him Harry began to read. "Warren Worthington III and head of Worthington Industries. Species designated as mutant. Possesses enhanced human level physical abilities, bird's wings and low grade regenerative capabilities. Subject is listed as low priority threat. Suggested course of action: Ignore and proceed with location of target." he listed off before heating his left bicep where the man was holding his arm causing a loud sizzling noise before the man yelped and released him. Calmly turning Harry walked on down the hall before opening the door to Emma's office and walking in.

Worthington hurried after Harry holding his burned left hand. He entered the room to find Emma looking towards them in surprise. "Miss Frost, something's wrong with this boy! Get away from him!" insisted the man.

"Nonsense!" Emma scoffed as Harry moved over to her side and she gave him a gentle hug. "How was your trip, sweetie?"

"It was moderately irritating. I was stopped by no less than three members of your club who assumed I was lost." the entity replied while turning to look at the low grade mutant still staring at them. "This is a private conversation, Mr. Worthington."

A simple shift in the gravity around the man made him "fall" out of the room and to the other side of the hallway before Harry shut the door with telekinesis. Emma looked amused as she sat back in her chair. "You're getting good with telekinesis." she complemented.

The boy simply shrugged and laid a wrapped package on the woman's desk for her. "I designed this for you and built it in my private workshop. I hope you like it." he told the woman.

With a smile Emma pulled Harry down and kissed his cheek. "You're going to spoil me if you aren't careful." teased the woman.

"Probably, but I don't have anything else to really do with my money." Harry pointed out with a dismissive shrug.

Gently tearing the wrapping paper Emma opened the box and looked at the item in confusion. "I already have a notebook computer, Harry. But thank you." confided the buxom blonde.

"It's not a notebook. It's a folding mobile tablet. You can touch the screen and control it. The artificial intelligence isn't as advanced as the ones I have but it will respond to your voice commands as well. It has wireless internet, works as a computer, you can use the built in stylus to write on it like paper or make presentations on the go. There are assorted different programs and it can project interactive gesture manipulated holograms as well as play music and movies." explained the entity. "It isn't as powerful or advanced as my systems but it's definitely one of the top ten most powerful computers available on this planet. The battery pack can be charged from the wall or by plugging it into another computer with the cable inside the box and it will last about three days between charges if you use it a lot."

Emma smiled brightly as she pulled Harry into a hug and seated him in her lap. "This is amazing, Harry! When did you find the time to do this?" asked the mutant.

Shrugging casually Harry began to show her what her new two screened tablet computer could do. "My private office at Hogwarts doubles as my workshop. I have about one hundred automated robot drones that carry out experiments I design while I work on other projects. Oh, that's reminds me." he mused while pulling a crystal perfume bottle sculpted into a heart. Inside was a shimmering fuchsia colored liquid with a bright mother of pearl sheen. "This is a new perfume I've been designing. I call it Amortation because it smells different for each person who smells it. The pheromones the mixture produces affect the olfactory nerves to produce whatever scents the person smelling it likes the smell of most. It's not a love potion by any means but it does also have the effect of stimulating the neurotransmitters in the brain of those smelling it to make them noticeably more attracted to the wearer."

Quite curious, Emma picked up the bottle and opened it before taking a slight sniff. A pleased smile came to her lips as she inhaled deeply. "Hmm… Caramelized apples, fresh Belgian waffles in maple syrup and your hair, Harry. I have to admit those are my favorite scents. What do you smell?" she wondered.

"I smell the hair of my first friend, Fleur, your skin in the morning from when I used to crawl into bed with you at night, and the scent of Betsy fresh from the shower." replied the entity sounding embarrassed.

"Oh? Who are these women?" teased the blonde woman.

"Fleur Delacour was a friend from when I was an infant. She was the first person to ever really care about me. I haven't seen her since I was one year old." admitted Harry. "After you left the college in Surrey, Vernon locked me out again. Betsy Braddock found me digging through a garbage can for something to eat. She took care of me until she had to leave too. After that I was alone."

For a moment Emma pursed her lips in thought. "Betsy Braddock? The supermodel?" she asked.

"No. Betsy was blonde and white. The model is Asian. I guess they just have the same name or something." he commented while leaning his head on Emma's shoulder.

The mutant woman gave Harry a soft look and set the perfume down before wrapping him in her arms. She placed a small kiss on the top of his head and stroked his messy spikes of hair affectionately. "What do you want to do after dinner?" queried Emma while resting her chin on top of his head.

Harry paused and frowned in thought before looking up at her. "My godmother wishes to meet you. One of the women from our new modeling agency will be working at a fashion show in the city. I was thinking, if you wanted to, that you could come with us?" asked the entity while fiddling with his fingers nervously.

"Of course I'll come. You can even sleep at my house tonight. The Cuckoos would be thrilled. I've told them all about you." Emma assured.

"…Cuckoos?"

End Chapter 5

Translations:

Author's Notes:

Chapter 5 of Book 1 is now complete. Cuckoos? The hell? …Oh well. Until next chapter, read, review and enjoy!


End file.
